En busca de tu corazón
by Yami Evans
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia, una chica fría que ingresa a Fairy Tail, en dónde volverá a sentir la cálidez y amor de un hogar, y no sólo eso, despertará cierta curiosidad en Natsu, un chico cálido. ¿Logrará entrar en su corazón? Descúbranlo :
1. Chapter 1

**_KOnbawa~!_**

**_Oh! Estoy tan feliz! Saqué diez en matemáticas OwO y la inspiración llegó :D_**

**_He leído varios fics, pero nunca he visto uno en dónde manejen a Lucy... Como decirlo... Bueno, mejor leanlo, no me sé explicar ^^U y pues pensé que seríabuena idea hacer uno así._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten~_**

Lucy Heartphilia, una chica de corazón frío y sin sentimientos. Sin embargo, el no tener sentimientos, no le quitaba esa amabilidad que automáticamente brotaba de ella cuando veía a alguien en problemas y tampoco quería decir que fuese mala o que le encantara crear problemas. Ella era todo lo contrario, tranquila, callada, sin sonrisa... Sin motivo para vivir.

Harta de su estilo de vida, abandonó el convento en el que se había forjado por varios años, rentando un pequeño apartamento, trabajando de medio tiempo e inscribiéndose en la preparatoria Fairy Tail.

-Buenos días chicos. Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, sean amables con ella. Pase por favor.

Lucy pasó sin muchos ánimos, típico de ella.

-Preséntese por favor.

-Soy Lucy Heartphilia y quiero dejar algo claro, no por tener el apellido de mi padre, quiera decir que soy rica o heredera de esa tonta riqueza. -Todos la miraron boquiabiertos.

-Esta bien señorita Heartphilia, tome asiento... Al lado del joven Natsu. -El peli-rosa alzó la mano para que la joven lo pudiera identificar.

En la mirada del chico se distinguía desconfianza pero sobre todo curiosidad.

Las horas pasaron, Natsu no dejaba de verla, Lucy se había percatado de ello desde hace horas atrás, pero no quería conflictos en su primer día, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

Por fin el timbre para el descanso sonó dejando salir un suspiro de alivio a la mayoría del alumnado, todos salieron y sólo cinco se quedaron. Lucy contaba el poco dinero que le quedaba, después de pagar la renta, luz, agua, despensa, etc., no le quedó nada. Suspiró resignada, hoy tampoco comería nada, comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró una mano tendiéndole un jugo.

-Toma, no me lo voy a tomar. -Dijo el peli-rosa sonriendo levemente para la rubia.

-Gracias, no es por nada pero...-

-Nada, además, que prefieres, ¿Que se desperdicie o que sea bien usado en tu estomago?

Lucy lo meditó, definitivamente aceptar algo de alguien más nunca ha sido una opción, pero el chico mostraba mucha sinceridad, sin mencionar esa cálida sonrisa que la hacía sentir estúpidamente segura.

-Bien, gracias... Pero sólo por hoy. -Advirtió.

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-¡Hey! Lucy, ¿Verdad? -La aludida asintió. -Bueno, yo soy Levy y me encantaría ser tu amiga.

-Perdona, no suelo involucrarme con personas. -Levy puso cara de no comprender.

-Vamos, no digas eso, aquí en Fairy todos y cada uno de los estudiantes y profesores somos familia. -Le sonrió una peli-escarlata. -Por cierto, soy Erza, mucho gusto.

-Exacto, no seas tan cotizada y date una oportunidad. -Rieron ambos chicos.

-Jerall, ¿Y así quieres que nos acepte? -Pregunto Erza con una venita en su frente.

-Lo siento, no era mi inenc...-

-No, déjalo, de verdad no puedo. Tengo que ver al director. -Se levantó de su asiento y una vez que cruzó la puerta salió corriendo.

Todos se miraron confusos.

-¿Qué le sucede? -Natsu rompió el silencio.

-No la culpes Natsu, no sabes por qué es así. -Razonó Erza.

-Erza tiene razón, no sabemos que ha vivido. -Secundo Levy.

Mientras tanto, Lucy corría a la dirección, era la primera vez que alguien era tan amigable con ella; usualmente nadie la tomaba en cuenta.

Se paró en seco intentando recuperar el aliento, miró la dirección y con su fría expresión, entró.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué necesitas linda? -Pregunto la subdirectora Mirajane.

-Sólo vengo por mis documentos, dijeron que viniera por ellos en el descanso. -Tranquilamente contestó.

-En un momento.

Se levantó de su asiento y entró a la oficina del director. Pasó poco tiempo y luego un gran ruido se hizo sonar; a través de la ventana de la puerta se veían cosas volar de un lado al otro y gritos sin cesar.

-¡Ush! ¡No puedo creer que duerma en horario de trabajo! -Gritó la albina antes de abrir la puerta con cara de demonio.

Se sentó, peinó su cabello, luego miro a Lucy y está por primera vez sentía miedo en mucho tiempo pero no lo demostró. Mira relajó su expresión y luego sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

-En seguida te trae tus documentos.

-Gra-Gracias. -Se golpeó mentalmente ¡Tartamudeo! Se había prometido a si misma no mostrar ningún miedo, inquietud o debilidades.

-¡Lucy-chan! Aquí están tus documentos, lamento la demora, jejeje. -Rió nerviosamente rascandose la nuca.

Lucy se sorprendió, nunca pensó que el director fuera tan pequeño.

-No importa. -Dijo secamente.

El director iba a decir algo pero Mirajane lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me retiro. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

-Maestro, debe aprender a tener paciencia.

-Pero ahora está en este colegio, y como su padre, me preocupo por ella.

-Sabe muy bien que no dirá nada mientras no quiera, algún día nos lo contara todo.

El día terminó y todos se dirigían a casa, pero de la nada se soltó una gran lluvia que incluso nublaba la vista. Algunos se iban corriendo, otros compartían sombrilla con otros, pero Lucy, sin darle importancia se encamino como si fuese un día soleado a su casa.

-¡Lucy! -Gritaban desde lejos. -¡Lucy! -Insistía, Lucy hizo lo posible por ignorarlo.

Dejo de escuchar aquellos gritos y la lluvia paró, levanto la mirada extrañada y se percató de un paraguas, siguió la mirada hasta ver al portador. Y ahí estaba con una brillante sonrisa, el chico peli-rosa.

-Te vas a resfriar, Lucy. -Le dio su suéter.

Lucy lo recibió en shock, ¿Por qué se empeñaban en metería al círculo? ¿Por qué no ignorarla como todos lo hacían?

-Es porque somos familia. -Contestó Natsu como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-Um... ¿Y quieren que sea parte de ella? -Preguntó con disimulado tono de ilusión que no pasó desapercibido por Natsu.

-No, ya eres parte de la familia. -Mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas, Lucy lo miro con sorpresa, mas no cambió su frío gesto.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio, la lluvia era la única que sonaba.

-Es aquí. -Indicó la rubia.

-Vaya, yo vivo dos cuadras atrás, si necesitas algo no dudes en visitarme. -La llevó hasta la puerta.

Lucy abrió y entró.

-Gracias. -No quería hacerlo, pero... -¿Quieres pasar?

-No gracias, tengo una hermanita y un imbécil que cuidar y si llego tarde ambos me matan.

-Ya veo...

-Nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Lucy cerró la puerta y suspiró, lo mejor sería darse un baño pronto.

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan entendido lo que quería explicar. ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey~!_**

**_Primero que nada un especial agradecimiento a: Sora-Tsuki13, Dav3 Sh4dow, Ximena Dragneel, Izumiwi, Pureheart01, Athaeris, kimyko x3, font dial 99 y Gabe Logan. ¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_Bueno, chicos, aquí les dejo el primer cap. Dav3 Sh4dow, estabas en lo correcto, era el prólogo, pero se me pasó especificar ^^U_**

**_¡Espero que lo disfrúten!_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Lucy estaba desayunando, ya se había bañado y arreglado. Tomó el suéter de Natsu, su mochila y salió en dirección a la escuela.

-¡Lu-chan! Buenos días.

-Buen día. -Respondió cerrando su casillero.

-¡Vamos al salón juntas! -En ese momento Levy visualizó un libro en la mano de Lucy. -¡Oha! Acaso, ¿Ese es Ángeles y Demonios? -Preguntó con estrellitas en sus ojos y las manos entrelazadas enfrente de su pecho.

-Umm... Sí. -Contestó sin comprender.

-¡No sabía que te gustaba leer! Yo AMO leer.

-Ah... Qué bien... Sabes, se me hace tarde y tengo que arreglar algo antes de que las clases empiecen.

-Te acompañ...-

-Oh, no, no, gracias. -Negó con manos y cabeza. -Mejor nos vemos en clases.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la pequeña, entonces recordó algo, paró en seco y dio la vuelta encarando a Levy que seguía mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿No has visto a Natsu? -Preguntó la rubia recordando que traía su suéter.

-No...

-¡Gray! ¡Maldito pervertido, ven acá! -Gritaron desde lejos.

-¡Ja! ¡Eres un inútil!

-¡Os he dicho que no peleen! -Los gritos se acercaban cada vez más.

Ambas voltearon a la conmoción y Levy se pegó a la pared gritando algo como; "¡Cúbrase quien pueda!". Lucy no captó a la primera y miro como bichos raros a todos los que se tiraban o se cubrían detrás de lo primero que se encontraban.

-¡Lu-chan cuidado!

Y el temblor comenzó, a lo lejos se divisaban dos chicos corriendo y detrás de ellos un aura maligna los perseguía, curiosamente, ambos se cubrían solamente con sus respectivos bóxers. Lucy cambio su confusa expresión, al notar que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de parar, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba encima de ella. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue cubriese y esperar lo peor.

Abrió los ojos al notar que la caída fue detenida por algo o alguien y efectivamente, estaba a centímetros del suelo y una sensación de calidez la rodeaba.

-Discúlpame Luce, ¿Estás bien? -Era él. Se volteó y logró distinguir la mirada preocupada de su compañero.

-Sí, no ha sido nada. -Natsu sonrió y ambos se levantaron.

-¡Huump! Sólo porque está Lucy y no quiero traumarla, se salvaron de esta. -Ambos suspiraron aliviados. -Pero me las pagaran. -A los tres les recorrió un escalofrío, sí, a los tres, Lucy no lo podía negar, el aura de Erza era igual a la de Mira enojada.

-¡Que alivio que Natsu atrapase a Lucy! Sería malo que en su segundo día y se rompiera algo. -Comentó Jerall que venía caminando de lo más tranquilo.

-Es porque mis reflejos superan a los de todos. -Se señaló orgullosamente.

-No me hagas reír chispita.

-¡¿Quieres pelea cerebro congelado?

-Adelante, ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso.

-¡¿Acaso es una pelea lo que veo? -Gritó Erza cortándoles la inspiración.

-N-No, somos buenos amigos. -Rieron nerviosamente.

-Eres nueva ¿Verdad? - El peli-azul le pregunto a Lucy.

-Sí. -Respondió secamente, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

-Soy Gray, Gray Fullbuster. -Le tendió la mano con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. -Lucy ignoró la oferta de estrechar la mano y sacó el suéter que de cierta forma había cuidado. Miro a Natsu y se lo acercó. -Gracias. -Murmuró, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que los presentes la escucharan.

-De nada. -Se percató de un aroma delicioso. -¡Pero si lo has lavado!

-Eh, s-si... Y-Ya me voy. -Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía sin correr, no quería verse cobarde ni débil.

-Lucy. -Esta paró. -Hoy también te llevo a casa, así que no me vayas a dejar. -Natsu muy seguro de si mismo, mostró su perfecta sonrisa.

Lucy sólo pudo asentir suavemente y seguir su camino.

No lo entendía, algo tenía ese chico que la hacía sentir tan bien, la hacía sentir viva. Toda esa coraza que durante años forjó para que nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarla de nuevo, se desvanece por completo al estar con él. Al estar con ellos.

Llegó al salón, dejó sus cosas, tomo su libro y dispuesta despejar su mente comenzó a leer, esa era de la única forma en que lograba recobrar toda cordura; era su escape de las cosas que le sucedían.

-Lucy, ¿Quieres jugar? Vamos a las canchas para jugar voleyball. -Preguntó Levy con la pelota en sus manos.

Todos la miraron esperando su respuesta.

-¡Anda! Será divertido. -Le guiño el ojo una peli-café.

-No, gracias, deberían preocuparse más por la escuela que por tonterías como esa. -Respondió de la manera más fría que pudo. Sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda tenia tal genio?

Todos se miraron entre sí, Lucy hizo un gesto de enfado y los ignoró.

-¿Acaso nunca sonríes? -Preguntó Natsu.

-¡Natsu! -Lo reprimió Erza.

-No. -Todos se quedaron atónitos ante su respuesta. -Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé como hacerlo. -No despegó la mirada de su libro en ningún momento.

Toda el aula quedó en silencio, nunca esperaron tal respuesta.

La campana sonó.

-¡Sean hombres y siéntense! -Entró el profesor Elfman.

Y así comenzaron las clases, el ambiente entre el grupo era bastante tenso, nadie se atrevía a mirar a Lucy, inclusive el mismo Natsu evitaba contacto con ella.

'¡Una hora más y seré libre!' pensó Lucy, ese día en especial se le había hecho súper largo y se moría por irse.

-Bien, trabajaran en equipo de dos y serán elegidos por mi. -El grupo comenzó a reclamar. -¡Silencio! Aquí yo soy el profesor, las parejas serán las siguientes; Gray y Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, Natsu y Bisca...

-Fried-sensei, no es por mal plan pero, Natsu no trabaja y la verdad no pienso matarme intentando hacerlo trabajar. -Argumentó Bisca.

-Bien, bien... Natsu y Lucy, Bisca y Alzack, ¿Felices? -Los últimos dos se sonrojaron pero asintieron.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y recargó su cabeza en su mano. Natsu la vio de reojo y tragó saliva; sabia que trabajar con ella iba a ser difícil.

Lucy cerraba su casillero, lista para ir a su casa, para gritarle a la almohada por más de cinco minutos, desahogarse, calmarse y seguir con su rutina diaria. Pero no contaba con un pequeño gran inconveniente.

-¡Lucy! Entonces, ¿Vienes a mi casa o voy a la tuya? -Natsu pasó su brazo sobre ambos hombros de Lucy, haciendo que esta lo tirase de espaldas. -¡Ouch! -Se quejó.

-L-Lo siento, pero es para que aprendas a no atacarme por la espalda. -Reclamó mientras caminaba a la salida.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Atacar? -Se levantó como rayo y corrió hasta alcanzar a la rubia. - ¿Acaso entrenas alguna arte marcial? -Preguntó frotándose la nuca, si que le dolió.

-Defensa personal. -Contestó sin darle importancia.

-Huum... Bueno, ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Vamos a mi casa o a la tuya.

-Mira, no te preocupes, yo hago el trabajo.

-Hey, no. Yo quiero ayudar. -Reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Me ayudaras exponiendo.

-No, quiero ayudar y se acabó.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a mi casa. -Dijo con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Ja, de cualquier forma te dije que te llevaría. -Sonrió.

_**¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Konnichiwa minna-san!_**

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos, leyeron, comentaron, etc, etc; Chicos, sin ustedes no soy nada._**

**_Me voy rápido, no tengo tiempo, pero igual espero que el cap sea de su agrado. Oh! Y una cosa más; me rompí la cabeza tratando de hacer el cap un poco más largo,¡Acepto críticas constructivas! Así que ustedes deciden, así, más corto, más largo, etc. ^^_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

El camino fue silencioso... Nadie dijo nada, Natsu se ponía cada vez más nervioso, aunque no lo demostraba.

Caminando con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, la veía fijamente, como su cabello se contoneaba al son que caminaba, sus caderas se movían en un vaivén sensual y sus piernas largas y delgadas hacían que... ¡¿Qué demonios? No era un depravado para verla así, mas no desvío la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver lo que hay debajo de mi falda? O quizás quieres que me quite la blusa. -Lucy lo miró de mala gana.

-¿Eh? ¡No! E-Es sólo que... -Lucy detuvo su andar y lo miró fijamente. -¿Por qué eres así de seria? -Ciertamente mintió, de alguna forma la chica le atraía físicamente, pero también tenía gran curiosidad por su raro comportamiento.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -Le contestó mientras retomaba el camino.

-Claro que lo es, es decir somos amigos, ¿No?

-¿Amigos? -Rió irónicamente. -Estás loco, esos no existen. -Sentenció.

Natsu no se lo creía, es decir, sí, los verdaderos amigos son muy difíciles de encontrar, pero si existen. Pasara lo que pasara, haría saber a Lucy de su grave error y él seria la muestra, siendo su primer amigo de verdad, no le fallaría.

-Oh, Hime, la he estado esperando. -Una chica de ojos púrpuras y traje de mucama estaba parada enfrente de la casa de Lucy.

-Virgo... ¿Qué necesitas?

-Su padre quisiera verla, dice que...-

-Dile que yo no tengo nada que hablar con él. -La interrumpió y abrió su casa.

-Pero...-

-Nada, ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No Hime.

-Bueno... Hablaremos luego. -Cerró la puerta en cuanto Natsu cruzó por ella.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie que necesites conocer.

-Lucy, ya te he dicho que puedes decirme lo que quieras, yo te considero mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar. -Le reclamó con el seño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

-Una sirvienta de mi padre, su nombre es Virgo y cuidó de mí durante varios años. -Respondió aún fría pero no de mala gana.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu padre? -Lucy lo miró.

-Hey, un paso a la vez ¿Quieres?

Natsu sonrió y asintió, ya había logrado un avance. Lograría otros más adelante.

-Entonces, ¿Cual será nuestro proyecto? -Preguntó Natsu a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá.

-Me da igual, elígelo tu.

-Hmmm, que tal... -Miró su libro de química y señaló un tema en especifico. -Cómo se resuelve un caso forense, ¿Te parece bien?

-De acuerdo. -Se dirigió a la cocina. -¿Quieres algo de beber? Hay jugo de piña, refresco de manzana o agua natural.

-Jugo de piña por favor.

Lucy asintió y comenzó a servir.

-¿Me permites hacer una llamada?

-El teléfono está ahí. -Le indicó en muestra de aprobación.

Levantó la bocina y marcó, pasó un rato para que le contestaran.

-¿Wendy?... No, no, no lo olvidé... Pero no podré, ¿Por qué no se lo encargas al cabeza hueca? Mañana lo hago yo... Es para un proyecto de la escuela... Si mamá ya sé. -Rió ante su falsa imitación de niño fastidiado. -Vale, nos vemos luego. -Colgó.

Lucy ya estaba en la mesa comiendo una de las galletitas que había en el centro de la misma y ojeaba sin mucho interés su libro.

-Gracias, tenía que arreglar algo, tu sabes ¿No? Hermanos, responsabilidades, etc.

Lucy lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que se siente tener un hermano.

Entonces Natsu se percató de algo.

-Vives sola ¿Verdad? -Lucy asintió.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-Es que no lo había pensado... -Lucy le restó importancia y siguió ojeando su libro. -Sabes, si algún día te sientes sola, puedes venir a visitarnos... Somos tres hermanos, nuestros padres murieron hace un año, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seamos familia y siempre, hay un lugar para uno más. -Sonrió cálidamente.

Las palabras no fluían por la garganta de Lucy, se había quedado boquiabierta de la amabilidad del chico.

-G-Gracias...

Ambos comenzaron su proyecto, Natsu notó el gran cambio de Lucy después de su pequeña conversación; notó que ya no lo trataba despectivamente, ni le contestaba cosas como 'qué te importa' algunas preguntas si las contestaba y otras sólo las evadía.

Ambos fueron tomando cierta confianza mútuamente, mucha, para ser sinceros.

-Y entonces, el abuelo gritó como si estuviera poseído, Laxus lloraba como una niñita y Mira era el demonio en persona.

-Si que ocasionas problemas. -Comentó Lucy reprimiendo una sonrisa que quería salir.

-¿Tú crees? Es decir, soy todo un santo. -Se señaló mientras hacía cara de cachorro abandonado.

Lucy ya no podía más, quería reír con él.

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Lucy mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-¡Sonreíste! Te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes.

-F-Fue menos de un segundo. -El calor se le subió a Lucy y lo ocultó debajo de su flequillo.

-¿Y qué?

-Tonto. -Murmuró. -Sigamos con esto.

Natsu siguió sonriendo, ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que su sonrisa era linda, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella comenzara a abrir su corazón y él, estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera, para verla libre.

-¡Me divertí mucho Lucy! Mañana lo terminamos en mi casa, ¿Vale?

-Vale. -Se despidieron con la mano y Natsu emprendió camino.

-Sólo espero que no me corran por faltar tanto al trabajo... Ya se viene otra renta... -Suspiró cansada.

-¡Lu-chan! Buenos días. -Saludó Levy.

-Buen día. -Respondió cerrando su casillero. -Si quieres acompañarme al salón, no pierdas tu tiempo.

-Pero Lu-chan, no pierdo mi tiempo, anda, deja que te acompañe.

Lucy estaba a punto de negar y dejar claro que le gustaba su soledad, pero sintió como un cálido brazo pasaba alrededor de sus hombros.

-¡Buen día Luce! ¿Cómo amaneciste? -Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Err... Bien... Gracias ¿Y tú?

-Bien, también... Sabes, ¡Estoy emocionado! Conocerás a mi familia... Son los mejores. -Lucy le restó importancia a la cercanía que había entre ellos, el simple hecho de estar con él la hacía perder la frialdad.

-Oh... No sabía que te llevaras tan bien con Natsu.

-Es para el proyecto de Fried-sensei. -Contestó a una velocidad récord la rubia.

-¡Hey aliento de fuego!

-¿Quieres pelear cubito de hielo? -Inquirió Natsu soltando a Lucy.

-Chicos, ¡Comportaos! -Gritó Erza desde atrás, venia caminando pacíficamente con Gerall.

Lucy volvió a sentir como un brazo la rodeaba.

-Hola nena, mi nombre es Loke y es un placer conocerte. -Le guiñó un ojo. -Estoy libre esta noche.

Lucy quedó boquiabierta y no precisamente de la impresión, si no por lo estúpido e imbécil que era para pensar que con sólo una cara bonita saldría con él.

Deshizo el abraso tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron.

-No suelo relacionarme con personas. -Soltó en automático.

-¿De qué hablas? Te vi claramente hablando con Natsu.

-Eso es cosa aparte.

-Mira Lucy. -La tomó bruscamente del brazo haciendo que soltara un chillido de dolor. -Nadie me rechaza y menos enfrente de todos.

Lucy estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio un puño estrellarse en el rostro del más codiciado en la escuela.

-Ella dijo que no quería hablar contigo, así que la respetas y no la vuelvas a tocar. ¡¿Oíste? -Natsu se veía realmente enojado, se podía ver fuego en sus ojos.

-Cálmate Natsu. -Gray puso una mano en el hombro de Natsu.

-Tch. -Increíblemente, Natsu retomó su camino al salón, por un momento Lucy sintió que Loke no viviría para contarlo.

-Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola. -Lucy siguió a Natsu.

-No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados. -Respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

-... Tuviste una infancia dura, ¿Verdad? -Natsu paró en seco.

-Un tanto... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el hecho de como respondiste ante la violencia... Es como un reflejo... No quieres vivirlo de nuevo. -La voz de la experiencia hablaba.

-Ja, ósea que tu si me puedes analizar ¿No?

-No, es sólo que... Tienes razón... No debí meterme. -Lucy dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a salir corriendo, que tonta se sentía... Pensar que tenían algo de parecido.

-Lo siento Lucy. -Natsu tomó su muñeca y recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella. -Si quiero tu confianza, tengo que ganármela, ¿No es así?

-No creas que por ser cursi caeré tan fácil. -Natsu rió.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso. ¿Vamos a clases? Hace diez minutos que tocaron.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no preguntaste.

-¡Ah! Mi tercer día y ya tengo una falta, muchas gracias Sr. Confianza. -Aunque Lucy estaba que echaba humo por la nariz, en el fondo se sentía muy feliz.

-Señorita Heartphilia, joven Dragneel. ¿Por qué llegan hasta ahora? -Pregunto un profesor curiosamente igualito a Jerall.

-Lo sentimos Mystogan-sensei, no volverá a pasar. -Lucy se disculpó con su habitual tono frío.

-Aun no responden, ¿Por qué llegaron hasta ahora?

-¡Yo sé! -Gritó una chica de hasta el fondo. -Porque estaban arreglando SUS asuntos. -Rió pícaramente y junto con ella el grupo.

Lucy fulminó a todos con la mirada haciendo que se callaran.

-No es divertido señorita Alberona. -Remarcó Mystogan.

-Porque Natsu-kun me dio un breve paseo por la escuela, enseñándome lo más importante. -Sin cambiar un sólo centímetro de su rostro mintió.

-¡Exacto! Le enseñé lo más importante como la enfermería, la cafetería y todo lo que termine en ía. -Lucy estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente.

-Buen, tomen asiento ya.

Las clases pasaron rápido. Lucy luchaba por poner atención, pero Natsu no dejaba de lanzarle papelitos que decían puras tonterías o cosas irrelevantes para ella.

-Natsu, ¿Podrías parar ya? -Susurró Lucy una vez que vio que a su mochila no le cabían más papeles.

-Con la condición de que pasemos el receso juntos. -Susurró de vuelta.

-Trato. -No lo pensó mucho, sabía que si eso continuaba, soñaría con papelitos sin sentido.

**_Lo lamento fanatica(o)s de Loke, pero toda historia necesita un malo xD o bueno, la mayoría._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konnichiwa~!**_

_**¿Como han estado queridos lectores? Hoy ciertamente vengo de buen humor ^^ así que les dejo el capítulo cuatro de mi loca historia.**_

_**Cabe decir, que agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que leen, comentan, dejan alertas y/o lo hacen uno de sus favoritas esta historia. muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Como sea, disfrútenlo~!**_

__**Capítulo 4**

El receso había pasado tan rápido, tal vez porque Lucy lo había pasado de lo mejor. Natsu la llevó a un enorme cerezo que se encontraba en el patio trasero del Instituto, aunque Natsu quemó un par de cosas con su encendedor último modelo, se la pasaron muy bien platicando, ciertamente algunas cosas Lucy no se dignó a contestar, pero para Natsu fue más que suficiente y es que tampoco podía negar que la rubia había mejorada bastante el carácter frío e indiferente al hablarle.

Se encontraban en la sexta hora y ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Por qué las clases corrían tan endemoniadamente lento? La rubia se preguntaba una y otra vez, desde el receso para acá, las clases se habían vuelto lentas y aburridas... Leeentas y abuuurridas... Hasta esas dos palabras parecían más interesante que la clase que daba el profesor de historia, que ciertamente parecía más clase de política que de historia. El pobre profesor, se la pasaba quejándose y argumentando en contra del gobierno, por alguna extraña razón, todos los temas que abordaban siempre terminaban en política. Nadie comprendía cómo es que lo hacía, es decir, cambiaba de tema tan radicalmente que parecía que hablaba de dicho tema desde un principio, cuando en realidad se quedó a la mitad de la segunda guerra mundial.

En fin, el timbre sonó, ganas no le faltaron a la rubia para aventar el libro de historia, apodado la 'biblia', pues con uno de esos se podía descalabrar a alguien; más no lo hizo, logró mantener compostura y sólo soltó un pesado suspiro. ¿Cómo sobreviven los alumnos ahí?

Con la mirada comenzó a recorrer el aula, viendo como algunos platicaban, otros divagaban por las nubes, otros leían interesadamente el libro de dos mil páginas, en realidad solo Levy. Volvió a suspirar, y en ese momento de dio cuenta del extraño, pero cómodo silencio que había, dirigió su mirada hasta localizar al piromaniaco de su amigo, si, piromaniaco, pues en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, Lucy había logrado notar el amor que el joven tenía hacia la acción de incendiar cosas y no lo culpaba, dentro, muy dentro de ella, amaba destruir cosas y romper reglas.

El joven dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada formada por sus brazos, un leve tono carmín adornaban sus mejillas y un adorable ronquido salía de entre sus labios semiabiertos. Había que admitirlo, dormido era la ternura en persona.

Al otro lado de ella, se encontraba Gray, el cual también dormía, pero definitivamente no tan adorable como Natsu. Gray dormía sin camisa ni pantalones, recargado en el respaldo de su silla a la vez que esta se columpiaba levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y con la expresión neutra que lo caracterizaba. Cabe mencionar, que molestas luces blancas acosaban al joven, entonces la rubia se dio cuenta de la extraña chica de cabellos azules que provocaba aquellos flashes más rápidos que la velocidad de la luz. Con una gotita detrás de la cabeza, redireccionó su vista hacia el libro de historia. ¡Qué envidia! Ella también quería dormir.

Sus pensamientos de ella durmiendo plácidamente en su pachona y cómoda cama se vieron interrumpidos ante la maestra de educación física, Acuario.

— ¡Muevan esos traseros holgazanes! ¡Quiero verlos corriendo alrededor de las canchas de basquetball! —Gritó mientras que con una aterradora cara señalaba la puerta.

— ¡Sí! —Gritaron todos aterrorizados y salieron más rápido que un rayo, a excepción de dos; Lucy y Natsu.

—Natsu, despierta. —La rubia susurraba mientras sacudía levemente al chico de la bufanda blanca.

—Ñam... Cinco minutos más~

—No, no puedo-

— ¡¿Por qué demonios siguen aquí? —Gritó la profesora haciendo saltar a ambos del susto, el pobre Natsu casi muere de un infarto y como si fuera poco, se llevó un buen golpe al caer de la silla por la impresión de la imagen.

— ¡L-Lo siento! Ya me voy. —Gritó Natsu para salir corriendo.

Lucy alzó los hombros y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡¿No me escuchó señorita? ¡Corriendo! —Volvió a gritar, más Lucy ni se inmutó. —¡Corriendo!

—¿Y si no quiero? Ni siquiera nos dejo cambiar de uniforme. —Contesto pausando su andar.

— Ja... Una pequeña rebelde, ¿Eh? Señorita Heartphilia ¿Quiere un reporte? —Cuestionó con una gran sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Y a quién citará? ¿A mi difunta madre? —Le contestó con una sonrisa igual de arrogante.

— ¡Señorita Heart-

—¡Olvide algo! ¡Vámonos Lucy! —De la nada apareció Natsu y jalo a Lucy arrastrándola hasta las canchas de básquet.

— ¡Natsu, suéltame! —Exigía la rubia.

—No... No quiero ver cómo termina esto. —Con la cara pálida se imaginaba a la agresiva profesora gritando junto con una Lucy SÚPER enfadada enfrente del director. Por experiencia, sabe que no ganaría nada.

Lucy suspiró, sonrió y se dejó guiar por el chico en frente de ella. Agradecía mucho esos pequeños grandes detalles que provocaban que fuera perdiendo su característico toque de frialdad.

La jaló hasta las canchas y para asegurarse de que correría no la soltó para nada.

—Muy bien gusanos, ¡A jugar basquetball! —Gritó la profesora mientras lanzaba dos balones hacia los alumnos.

Uno lo atrapó Lucy más que nada por reflejo y el otro lo atrapó Natsu.

— ¡¿Qué? Pero yo no soy buena en los deportes. —Susurró Lucy.

— ¡Como si me importara! —Le gritó la sensei. —Formen equipos y comiencen a jugar.

Formaron equipos mixtos, Lucy y Natsu terminaron en el mismo equipo, en realidad Natsu lo quiso así.

Los partidos comenzaron, pues había dos canchas y cuatro equipos. Lucy tenía cara de pocos amigos, realmente odiaba los deportes. No se movía para nada, sólo veía como Natsu tomaba los balones que iban dirigidos a ella, cosa que también agradecía y como peleaba con su rival eterno; Gray.

Hasta que un balón se escapó de Natsu, nuevamente, por reflejo, la rubia lo atrapó. Miró a todos lados asustada y sin querer se topó con la mirada de la sensei; una mirada burlona junto con una sonrisa de superioridad. Eso molestó en demasía a Lucy, tomó el balón entre sus manos con determinación y comenzó a botarlo en dirección a la canasta contraria. Con una velocidad y astucia increíbles logró burlar a todos, consiguiendo anotar una canasta de tres puntos.

Miró a la profesora y esta vez la rubia sonrió con burla.

— ¡Buena jugada Lucy! —Gritó Natsu a la vez que estrellaban cinco en el aire. —Y decías que no eras buena.

—Es que no lo soy. —Contestó la rubia.

—No engañas a nadie Lucy, eres realmente buena. —Sonrió Gray mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Lucy.

Eso lo arruinó todo.

—Ajá, lo que digas. —Retomo su fría actitud mientras se alejaba bruscamente del nudista.

—Si serás idiota. —Reclamó Dragneel.

—No tengo la culpa de que sea tan amargada. —Contestó Fullbuster.

—Lo que pasa es que no entiendes a las mujeres, Gray. —Se metió Levy.

— ¿Ves? Eres un idiota. —Recalcó Natsu.

—Calla Natsu, que tu tampoco eres mejor. —Erza intervino.

—¡Ouch! —Se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con una Lucy sentada en el suelo, como si se hubiese caído y con un sujeto rudo parado en frente de ella.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede imbécil? —Reclamaba Lucy mientras se sobaba su frente en ese momento roja.

— Tú te atravesaste niña. —Contestó el chico con múltiples perforaciones.

— ¿Estás bien Lucy? —Natsu corrió a ella con una cara preocupada.

—S-Sí. —Contestó tratando de manejar su furia. —Pero estaría mucho mejor, ¡Si ese imbécil no me hubiese lanzado el balón! —Lo señaló acusadoramente.

—Tch, ya te dije que tú te atravesaste.

—Gajeel, disculpare ahora. —Exigió Erza.

—No, no quiero y no lo haré. Mejor, para la próxima, quítate de mi camino. —Dicho esto se fue, curiosamente, Levy le siguió.

—Ah, perdona la actitud de mi hermano. —El chico de cabellera rosa se disculpó mientras ayudaba a Lucy a levantarse.

— ¿Tu hermano? —Preguntó incrédula. —Pero si no se parecen.

—Jeje... Es que... Los tres somos adoptados. —Contestó con una débil sonrisa.

Lucy sólo lo miró, la tristeza inundaba sus ojos y ella lo había notado.

La campana sonó.

— ¡Muy bien sabandijas, nos veremos la próxima clase! —Y se fue trotando como buena deportista.

Por estarla mirando, Lucy se quedó sola en las canchas. Esta vez, ni siquiera Natsu la había esperado.

Su pasado comenzaba a intrigarle cada vez más, sus reacciones eran cada vez más interesantes. Suspiró. Se dirigió a su casillero, una vez que terminó, comenzó a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Hey Lucy! ¿Lista para ir a mi casa? —Se encontró a Natsu esperándola en la puerta se la escuela. Cosa que le sorprendió.

—Sí... Pensé que ya no me esperarías... —Le confesó.

Natsu no le respondió. Su semblante era serio, no era normal de él.

Caminaron hasta llegar a su casa, realmente vivía una calle antes de la suya. Un poco antes de llegar a la puerta, Natsu paró en seco y miró a Lucy a los ojos.

—Perdona por lo de hoy... Es sólo que no me gusta hablar de ello... Y eres la primera persona con la que comento algo... —Se rascó la nuca.

—No importa Natsu. Yo soy igual. —Lucy le sonrió ligeramente. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Nii-san, bienvenido a casa! —Se escuchó una aguda voz, peculiarmente familiar para Lucy.

—Oh, Wendy. —Natsu abrazó a una pequeña niña de cabello azul oscuro. Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par. —Quiero que conozcas a...-

Natsu no pudo terminar la frase, pues la pequeña niña se abalanzó contra la rubia y la abrazó fuertemente, con mucha nostalgia.

— ¡Lucy-san! —Lloró la pequeña.

—Wendy... —Susurró la aludida.

— ¡¿Se conocen? —La palabra confusión era todo lo que se leía en la cara de Natsu en ese momento.

—Sí. No pensé que Wendy era tu hermana.

— ¿Por qué no me habías venido a visitar Lucy-san? —Sollozaba la pequeña.

—Lo siento Wendy, hace menos de un año que escape...

— ¿Escapaste? —Preguntó mientras Lucy secaba sus lágrimas con paciencia.

—Sí... Después te platico, ¿Vale? —Wendy asintió y la dejo pasar.

— ¿De dónde se conocen? —Natsu sentía como si fuera el único que no sabía que pasaba. Y en realidad era así.

—Es una larga historia, Natsu. Recuerda que tenemos que terminar el proyecto. —Respondió Lucy para evadir el tema.

Pero a Natsu no se le olvidaría tan fácil.

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila. Wendy les ayudó con el proyecto y se la pasaron muy bien, jugando platicando, incluso terminaron el proyecto antes de lo esperado, así que jugaron un rato con Wendy.

La noche cayó y Lucy se despidió de los hermanos, Gajeel nunca llegó. Quería reclamarle lo sucedido con el balón, pero el muy suertudo se salió con la suya. Llegó a su casa, tomó un rápido baño y se acostó para quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto, en casa a una calle de su casa, Natsu se encontraba interrogando a su hermana menor.

— ¡Wendy! Dime como se conocieron. —Exigió por enésima vez.

—No, No sé si deba contarte Nii-san...

— ¿Por qué no? Anda, anda, juro que no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. ¿Sí? —Puso cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Esta bien, pero en serio, no le digas a nadie. —Natsu asintió frenéticamente. —Sólo te contaré lo que sé.

Se acomodaron en el sofá y Wendy le dio un trago a su chocolate, mientras una gatita blanca se acomodaba en las piernas de la misma.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me mandaron al convento por mi mal comportamiento? —Natsu asintió nuevamente. —Pues ahí empezó todo...

Flash Back

Wendy's P.O.V.

No entiendo por qué demonios me mandaron aquí, un estúpido convento de monjas. No soporto ver las caras hipócritas de las viejas, siempre sonriendo como si no pasara nada. Viejas inútiles.

Hace una semana que mis padres me mandaron aquí, dicen que tengo un pésimo comportamiento; descalabre a un chico jugando voleibol. Qué tontería. En cuanto llegue, me quitaron todos mis preciados accesorios; collares de púas, pulseras negras, toda mi ropa negra y que según las viejas locas, ropa satánica. No me dejaron nada y por si fuera poco, me cortaron el cabello hasta los hombros, ¡Mi hermoso y largo cabello! Estas viejas sí que me hacían enfadar.

Caminaba sin prestar atención, cuando de pronto sentí como choqué con alguien.

— ¡¿Qué te sucede? —Reclamé mientras sobaba mi cabeza.

—No, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? —Me contestó, para mi sorpresa.

—Vaya, tú no tienes pinta de hipócrita.

— ¿Eh? —Me miró con confusión.

—Quiero decir que no pareces monja. —Sonreí. —Soy Wendy.

—Lucy. —Contestó sin expresión alguna. —Eres nueva, ¿Cierto?

—Algo así, llevo aquí una semana. No tienes idea como odio esto odioso lugar. —Refunfuñé. Ella rió. — ¿Qué?

—Es que yo también lo odio. —Me sonrió.

Desde ese momento, nos volvimos buenas amigas. Nos ayudábamos mucho, éramos un apoyo incondicional, una para la otra, siempre.

Al principio, ella fue algo fría y distante, pero conforme la fui conociendo, se fue haciendo cada vez más cálida. Nos hicimos grandes amigas, incluso, ella fue capaz de cambiarme; de ser una chica ruda, malévola y mal educada a ser una chica dulce y comprensible. En ese momento entendí la magia de la amistad.

Lamentablemente, mi castigo fue revocado por mi buen carácter y regrese a casa. Nunca más volví a saber de ella.

Y ahora, cinco años después, resulta ser la amiga de mi hermano. Fue realmente conmovedor volvería a ver.

**_Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!_**

**_Por cierto, ¿Alguien ha leído el manga? Cuidado, no leeas lo que diré si no lees el manga xD_**

**_Jerall esta de regresooo! No lo puedo creer! Jaja, digamos que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Ya quiero que comience el torneo de gremios... Será muy emocionante, no hay duda de eso... Ojalá Mashima nos ponga momentos NaLu. Hablando de eso, ¿Han visto la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente al pensar en la película? Es 100% NaLu! No puedo esperar a verla... Espero sobrevivir -.-U_**

**_Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que haya sido de su agrado!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Les doy mi infinito agradecimiento a las personas que leen, comentan, dejan alertas, etc, etc, mi historia. Muchísimas gracias!_**

**_Una cosa más; en este capítulo utilice una canción muy de mi agrado :3 si gustan escucharla, adelante. _****_"Stars" by t.A.T.u._**

**Capítulo 4**

Wendy's P.O.V.

Caminaba a una de las clases más aburridas del conventos, sí, matemáticas. La materia no era el problema, el problema era la vieja hipócrita que la impartía; se la pasaba sonriendo a todas las estudiantes aunque la mayoría le caía mal, seguía diciéndoles que eran sensacionales. Que ridiculez.

Yo nunca caí en eso. Siempre ignoraba sus intentos de alagar. Y no era la única, Lucy también lo hacía, ignoraba o le daba el avión de una forma tan impresionante que me hacía reír siempre que la veía.

Esta vez no sabía en donde se había metido, no la había visto desde la mañana y no me preocupaba, porque sabía que se las ingeniaría para salir bien librada de lo que sea que estuviese involucrada.

La clase ya había empezado, pero no se me dio la gana entrar, seguí vagando por ahí, cuidando que nadie me viera. Y me la volví a topar.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Sobaba mi frente. Ella rió.

— ¿No sabes contestar de otra forma? —Abrí los ojos y en frente de mí estaba la hermosa rubia.

—No... Creo que no...

Rió de nuevo. Comenzamos a caminar por los elegantes pasillos del convento. Ella me guió a varios lugares, a la biblioteca, a su recamara y por fin, a la azotea.

La vista era hermosa, me sentía libre por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

—Es hermoso... —Susurré.

—A que sí. —La volteé a ver y me arme de valor para preguntar;

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Desvié la mirada de ella, algo me decía que no preguntara.

—Por mi padre. —Su semblante se volvió serio. —No fue capaz de cuidarme.

El ambiente se volvió pesado.

—A mi me mandaron por mi pésimo comportamiento. —Le confesé también.

—Hmn, pues no me parece tan malo tu comportamiento. —Me sonrió.

— ¿Descalabrar a un niño te parece normal? —Alcé mi ceja a la vez que preguntaba.

—Depende de cómo te hayas sentido. —Me miró con paciencia. — ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

—Sí intentas hacerte la psicóloga, déjame decirte que no servirá conmigo. —Me siguió mirando. Suspiré. —Me sentí culpable, pero lo intente ocultar pensando que todos lo habían exagerado... —Le contesté mirando al suelo.

— ¿Lo ves? Tu comportamiento no es malo. —Acarició mi cabeza. —El problema es que te cuesta admitir tus sentimientos.

— ¿Mis sentimientos? —Le pregunté confusa.

—Sí, tus sentimientos. No pasa nada si estas enojada, triste, feliz, todos llegamos a estarlo alguna vez en nuestra vida, así que no deberías ocultarlo. Eres humana y es completamente normal.

Esa pequeña pero gran plática para mí, fue lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Quería ocultar lo que sentía, para que las personas no fuesen capaces de lastimarme y por consecuencia de ello, nunca tuve amigos. Veía a la vida de forma miserable, para mí no valía la pena vivir, hasta que la conocí.

End Flash Back

—Huumm, ya veo... Así que su padre la metió al convento. —Comentó Natsu mientras se frotaba la barbilla como cualquier persona pensando.

—No escuchaste lo demás, ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó Wendy con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

—Claro que sí, pero lo más relevante fue la parte en que Lucy te dice que fue por su padre. —Le explicó.

— ¡¿Ósea que no te importa tu hermana? —La gatita en sus piernas salió corriendo al sentir como Wendy se levantaba de su asiento para gritarle a su hermano.

—Obvio que me importas, Wendy... Pero mi dilema es Lucy en este momento... —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Olvídalo! Contigo no se puede hablar. —Le reclamó antes de subir corriendo a su habitación seguida por su gatita y azotar la puerta de un golpe.

Poco después se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

— ¿Sucede algo cariño? Escuche a tu hermana gritar y luego una puerta azotarse. —Le preguntó la señora Dragneel, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sofá.

—No, nada mamá... Sólo estábamos hablando...

—Iré a hablar con ella. —Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—No cariño, déjala, ya tiene edad suficiente para decirnos si algo anda mal. —Igneel le dijo.

—Pero...

—Sé que es tu pequeña niña, pero hay que saber respetar sus cosas, Grandine. —Una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—De acuerdo... Y tu jovencito, vete a dormir ¡Ya!

—P-Pero... No hemos cenado~

—Hoy no cenaras por hacer a tu hermana enojar. —Grandine le aclaró.

—Esta bien. —Dijo con resignación, y subió a su habitación.

—Grandine, cariño, ¿No crees que exageras? —Le dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—No, a mi niña nadie la toca.

l

O

l

Se levantó, se arregló, desayunó y salió en dirección a su Instituto.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Espérame! — Gritaban desde atrás.

No tardó en reconocer la voz y se detuvo disimuladamente a esperarlo.

—Buen día. —Saludó dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Buen día! —Contestó sonriéndole, pero algo llamó su atención, algo en el rostro de Lucy... Algo tan llamativo que borró esa resplandeciente sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿S-Sucede algo? —Preguntó la rubia sintiéndose realmente incomoda.

Más Natsu no respondió, sólo fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Ella no sabía qué hacer, él, seguía con lo suyo. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, lamió su mejilla como si de un dulce se tratara.

— ¡Listo! Tenías moronas de pan en la mejilla. —Sonrió nuevamente. —Bueno, vámonos, no creo que quieras llegar tarde. —Y comenzó a caminar como si nada.

Lucy trataba de calmar sus pensamientos, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se percató del calor que en ese momento sentía. Decidió hacerse la desentendida, como siempre y siguió a Natsu.

— ¡Lu-chan! ¿Pero qué te pasó? Tu cara esta roja. —Era Levy, la cual cargaba una buena pila de libros.

— ¿D-De qué hablas? Y me siento normal. —Agachó la cabeza cubriendo su sonrojo con su flequillo.

—Huumm... Tal vez sea fiebre. —Dedujo Natsu, inclinó su cabeza, nuevamente hacia la de ella hasta tocar su frente con la suya. —No, no es fiebre...

En un hábil movimiento, Lucy empujó a Natsu y con un "Iré a la enfermería" salió corriendo al baño.

— ¡Espera! Te acompaño... —Gritó este, pero muy tarde, la rubia había realizado su carrera.

—Déjala, se le pasara. —La pequeña lectora le guiñó el ojo y se fue en dirección contraria.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Lucy?

—Ah, Gray, pues... No lo sé... Dijo que iba a la enfermería...

—... Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al aula. —Comenzó a palidecer.

—Tienes razón, antes de que _ella_ nos vea. —Y junto con él, Natsu.

—_Ella_, está en junta. Pero me dejo el legado de anotar cualquier violación al reglamento. —Jerall apareció detrás, pegándoles un buen susto.

—Bromeas, ¿Cierto? —Preguntaron al unísono.

—No. Así que vayan a clases. —Esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de Erza e intentando ordenar como ella.

— ¡S-Sí! —Jerall, era buen chico y amigo, pero cuando le dejaban el legado de la presidenta. Era una pesadilla.

Todos estaban ya sentados, obviamente por ordenes de Jerall. Pues el chico tenía complejo de malvado y le gustaba ordenar, pero sabía que si se pasaba le podía ir muy mal.

Lucy llegó unos momentos después. Su semblante frío e inexpresivo hacía temblar a todo aquel que se le cruzara, a todos, menos uno.

— ¡Hey Luce! ¿Te sientes mejor? —La aludida asintió. Natsu sonrió.

El profesor llegó y las clases comenzaron, el ambiente se aligeró, pues Jerall regresó a su usual humor. Lastimosamente, la paz no duró mucho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Erza se divisó, con una cara llena de emoción y alegría.

— ¡Escuchad todos! ¡En tres días tendremos una kermés de fin de año! —Aventó todos los folletos que traía en la mano y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos como niña enfrente de una dulcería.

— ¿Kermés? —Preguntó Lucy mirando uno de los muchos folletos tirados.

—Sí, todos los años se realiza una. —Le explicó Levy.

—Todos los alumnos participan, es como una fiesta. —Añadió Gray.

—Es una fiesta. —Corrigió Natsu.

—Entiendo... —Dijo Lucy pensativa.

—Nosotros, además de lo de siempre, ¡Haremos un café cosplay! —Anunció Erza feliz. —Y será de animales. —Añadió.

El rostro de Lucy palideció.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí no! —Gritó a la vez que se ponía de pie. —No pienso hacer cosplay ni aunque me pagaran. —Le dijo. _'Grave error'_ pensaron los demás.

— ¿Ah no? —Le preguntó la presidenta.

—No. —Afirmó con seguridad.

—Pues no creo que te moleste que vaya a Blue...-

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Hago lo que quieras! —Gritó y tomó asiento con el rostro más atormentado que nunca.

—Eso me gusta. —Sonrió la peli escarlata. —Entonces, ¡Comencemos a organizarnos! —Dándole a entender al sensei que se marchara, cosa que hizo sin chistar.

Todos comenzaron a organizarse, la sola idea de no tener clases por tres días los emocionaba, a excepción de Lucy, claro está. La cual se mantenía callada esperando las ordenes de Erza.

—Entonces, los papeles serán así. —Erza aclaró la garganta, sacudió levemente el papel entre sus manos y prosiguió. —Levy, tú serás una linda oruga.

—Ah... Sí. —Acepto desanimada.

—Gray, serás un oso polar.

—Bien.

—Natsu, tú-

— ¡Un dragón! —Gritó emocionado.

—No, serás un simple perro. —Sonrió, sabia torturara las personas.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Me niego a...! —La mirada de Erza podía matar en esos momentos. — ¡Esta bien lo haré!

—Lucy... —Sonrió de lado. —Tú serás... Hmmm... Una conejita o un gatito... ¿Qué prefieres?

Lucy se revolvía incomoda en su asiento, las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres caían sobre ella y era tanta su vergüenza que no podía ni regresar la mirada. No respondió.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué Lu-chan sea una princesa! —Sugirió Levy realmente emocionada.

—No. —Dijo Erza con un tono que parecía orden. —Serás la conejita. —Su sonrisa se hizo aún más torcida. —Y yo te daré personalmente tu vestuario.

—B-Bueno. —Susurró apenas audible.

—Gajeel, tú serás un dragón.

— ¡¿Qué? —Interrumpió Natsu. — ¡¿Por qué el si puede ser un dragón?

—Porque quiero Natsu, ¿Algún inconveniente? —El peli-rosa no se iba a quedar callado, más Lucy actuó a tiempo tapando su boa y negando rápidamente con la cabeza. —Bien. Jerall, tú serás un tierno hámster. —Su infantil carácter salió de nuevo a la luz. Y Jerall asintió obediente. —Juvia, tú serás una gatita. —Juvia asintió.

Todos comenzaron con los preparativos, unos más emocionados que otros. Al final, todos se encaminaban a sus respectivas casas, hasta que a Levy se le ocurrió una gran idea.

— ¡Chicos, tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vamos al café a liberarnos del estrés? —Sugirió emocionada.

— ¡Suena genial! —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. — ¿Tu qué piensas Lucy? —Preguntó Natsu al verla no responder.

—Lo siento, no puedo ir. Otro día será. —Finalizó y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

—Si que es muy fría. —Comentó Gray.

—Sí, Lu-chan debería darse una oportunidad.

—Tal vez... Sólo tenga la tarde ocupada. —Comentó Jerall.

—Como sea, vámonos antes de que cierren. —Animó Erza.

Caminaron por las calles platicando muy amenamente hasta llegar a un famoso bar-café. Erza parecía tener unas ganas increíbles por llegar, nadie sabía por qué y era muy extraño, pues ella solía ser la más paciente y tranquila.

Entraron al café, cuantas memorias... Tomaron asiento y ordenaron lo habitual.

El café era pequeño, pero muy elegante; tenía un escenario, una barra y sitio de mesas en dónde las personas podían reunirse. Desde cualquier punto del lugar, se podía apreciar el escenario y el café era reconocido más que nada por sus excelentes espectáculos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué querías venir aquí, Erza? —Le preguntó Jerall.

—Oh vamos, no me digan que no les trae buenos recuerdos.

—Ciertamente, pero esta no es tu forma de actuar. —Le dijo Gray.

—Sí, usualmente te daría igual el sitio que eligiésemos... —Añadió Natsu.

—Bueno chicos, dejen ya de preocuparse y disfrutemos del rato. —Sugirió Levy.

—Cierto, hace tiempo que no salíamos juntos. —Acordó Juvia.

—Me sigue sonando raro. —Argumentó Gajeel.

Las luces se comenzaron a apagar, haciendo que solo quedara la luz del escenario.

— ¡Shh! ¡Que aquí viene lo bueno! —Susurró Erza mientras se sentaba frente al escenario para admirar el espectáculo.

La música comenzó a sonar dejando oír la melodía a medida que el telón se iba abriendo.

_How did we ever go this far?_  
><em>You touch my hand and start the car<em>  
><em>And for the first time in my life<em>  
><em>I'm crying.<em>  
><em>Are we in space? Do we belong<em>  
><em>Someplace where no one calls it wrong<em>  
><em>And like the stars we burn away<em>  
><em>The miles.<em>

Todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, claro, menos Erza, que al contrario, disfrutaba el momento.

_[Russian Rap]_  
><em>Ya zvezda, ty zvezda.<em>  
><em>Nas prikazano szhech.<em>  
><em>Kto-to sdal I dostal<em>  
><em>Adresa nashikh vstrech.<em>  
><em>Potolki po glazam<em>  
><em>I nikto ne naidet.<em>  
><em>Soskol'znut golosa,<em>  
><em>I slomaetsya led.<em>  
><em>I nich'ya bez klyucha,<em>  
><em>I mogila postel'.<em>  
><em>I pora vyklychat',<em>  
><em>I oni na khvoste.<em>  
><em>Ulybnis', razvyazhi,<em>  
><em>Zanaves' zerkala<em>  
><em>Razorvi, I skazhi.<em>  
><em>Umerla, umerla.<em>  
><em>Zamykai I lizhi<em>  
><em>Stanovis' nikakoi.<em>  
><em>I ruka ne drozhit<em>  
><em>Vse v poryadke s rukoi.<em>  
><em>Mozhno mstit'.<em>  
><em>Dvajdi dva<em>  
><em>Na taksi I sosi<em>  
><em>A prostit' nikogda,<em>  
><em>Nikogda ne prosi.<em>  
><em>Khorosho, khorosho.<em>  
><em>Ya pridumala mest'.<em>  
><em>Poroshok vse chto est'.<em>  
><em>Umnozhayu na shest'.<em>  
><em>Ne zvoni, ne zvoni.<em>  
><em>Ya ustala, ya ustala.<em>  
><em>Ya tebya ne khochu<em>  
><em>Ty menya za***la<em>

Era Lucy la que cantaba, junto con el grupo de músicos del café.

_How did we ever get this far?_  
><em>It shouldn't have to be this hard.<em>  
><em>Now for the first time in my life<em>  
><em>I'm flying.<em>  
><em>Are we in love? Do we deserve<em>  
><em>To bear the shame of this whole world?<em>  
><em>And like the night we camouflage<em>  
><em>Denial.<em>

Ahora todo tenía sentido, el bar era 'Blue Pegasus', dónde Lucy trabajaba.

_[Russian Rap]_  
><em>Nikogda nichego,<em>  
><em>Nichego ne nachat'.<em>  
><em>Nikogda nikogo,<em>  
><em>Umirat' i molchat'.<em>

_Ne iskat', ne lyubit',_  
><em>Ne zhalet', i ne spat'.<em>  
><em>Nikogda, nikuda<em>  
><em>Nikogo ne puskat'.<em>

_Ne vdvoem. I ub'em._  
><em>Im prisnit'sya voda.<em>  
><em>Ne tvoe. Ne moe.<em>  
><em>Provoda. Provoda.<em>

_Geroin, pulsa net,_  
><em>Tol'ko ty ne pri chem.<em>

_Abonent otklyuchen..._

_How did we ever go this far?_  
><em>You touch my hand and start the car<em>  
><em>And for the first time in my life<em>  
><em>I'm crying<em>

_Are we in love? Do we deserve_  
><em>To bear the shame of this whole world<em>  
><em>And like the night we camouflage<em>  
><em>Denial.<em>

La canción culminó y Lucy agradeció al público junto con la banda musical. Dio un rápido vistazo por el lugar, algo le daba mala espina y dicho y hecho. En una mesa no muy lejana, sus compañeros de clase la observaban atónitos y Erza la miraba sonriente.

¿Ahora como qué les diría? Peor aún, ¿Qué le dirían?

**_Wow! Creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido xD es que, ya salí de vacaciones, así que espero estar actualizando más seguido._**

**_Sí, ciertamente, los directores del anime se dieron el lujo de darnos un capítulo enterito de NaLu :3 por eso olvidaré los quince minutos de relleno en el encuentro de Lisanna y Natsu, también la introducción de como... 20 segundos de hace unos pocos caps ¬¬ acerca de Lisanna y blah, blah, si estoy viendo el capítulo ciento y tantos es porque sé que demonios pasa! :/ Lo siento, me deje llevar xD_**

**_Por la película me trato de mantener viva xD ¿Ustedes que creen acerca del 2012? Ush, me salí del tema y por último... (Halaré del manga) ¿Qué será lo que le molesta a Erza? Huuuuummm... Ya, que no se haga del rogar y que corra a los brazos de Jerall x3_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por darse tiempo para leer! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo cinco_**

—Lucy... ¿Trabaja aquí? —Cuestionó Levy.

— ¿Lucy canta así de genial? —Preguntó Gray.

—Dejen eso... ¿Lucy trabaja? —Natsu no captaba.

—Pues al parecer, sí, sí y sí. —Contestó Jerall.

—Ahora entiendo porque te urgía venir, presidenta. —Razonó Gajeel.

—Sí, Juvia piensa que esto es muy interesante.

—Yo sabía que algo ocultaba... Así que indagué por la información de los estudiantes de la escuela y ¡Voilà! —Sonrió orgullosa.

—Erza, pero es en contra de su privacidad. —Le regañó Levy.

—Créeme, es por su bien. —Aseguró la presidenta.

—Debo admitir que Erza puede tener razón. —Admitió Jerall.

—Y la tengo. Ya verán.

Mientras esta charla se llevaba a cabo, detrás del escenario, en los pequeños camerinos, Lucy se encontraba dando vueltas como loca desordenándose el cabello a la vez.

— ¡¿Qué haré? —Gritaba.

—Lucy, al escenario en cinco minutos. —Le avisaron desde afuera.

— ¡No quiero salir~! —Hacia berrinche.

—Recuerda que has faltado tres veces consecutivas y si no cumples con el contrato no se te pagara nada y serás despedida...

—Sí, sí, ya sé... Ya voy~

Se cambió rápidamente y salió con la frente en alto, como si nada hubiese pasado, dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo.

Salió al escenario y cantó un par de canciones más. Notó como los rostros de sus amigos cambiaban, de confusión a gozo. Al parecer no iba a ser tan malo.

Una vez terminada su presentación, se cambió una vez más de ropa y salió del camerino y comenzó a caminar a directo a la salida, sólo quería llegar a casa.

—Lucy-chan, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —La detuvo un chico de cabellos alborotados.

—Perdona Hibiki, tengo prisa... —Intentó abrirse paso, más este no la dejo.

—Faltas tres días y luego te va así como así. Que cruel eres.

—Ya Hibiki, si no quiere quedarse no la puedes obligar. —Un chico de menor estatura apareció..

La rubia lo empujó, más Hibiki tomó su muñeca para evitar que se fuera, entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla.

—No la toques. —Dijo el extraño y rodeó a Lucy con un brazo, atrayéndola a él.

—Natsu... —Murmuró la rubia.

—No tenías que golpearme. —Se quejó Hibiki mientras frotaba su mejilla roja.

—Eres algo salvaje chico. —Se reía Eve.

— ¡No te rías! —Reclamó el chico en el suelo.

—Es que es la primera vez que veo algo como esto. —Seguía riendo hasta recargarse en el muro.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Se acercó Erza con un tubo y una mirada atemorizante.

— ¡N-No! —Exclamaron los cuatro asustados, incluso la risa de Eve paró.

— ¡Lu-chan eres sensacional! —Salió Levy detrás de Erza.

— ¡Sí! Juvia quiere cantar así. —Del otro lado salió Juvia.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Preguntaron Jerall y Gray. Mientras Gajeel seguía comiendo de lo lindo en la mesa.

— ¡Hump! Yo soy el gran Hibiki Laytis. —Se presentó. —Y el es Eve. —Lo señaló.

—Claro... —Dijo el mencionado. —Como sea, Lu-chan, solo te queríamos avisar que Ichiya-san y Ren están de vacaciones... Emm... Por...

— ¿Le volvieron a romper el corazón a Ren? —Cuestionó la rubia con una gotita estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

—Eh... Sí. —Admitió rascándose la cabeza. —E Ichiya-san está de viaje. —La rubia asintió. —Por lo tanto Hibiki y yo estamos al mando. —Sonrió con orgullo. —Y... Apartir de este viernes, ¡Diviértete en tus vacaciones! —Le dijo animado.

— ¿Me darán toda la semana? —Preguntó la rubia con asombro, pues en el bar eran tan tacaños que no regalaban ni un minuto.

— ¡Claro! Una chica tan linda como tu debe tener cosas mejores que hacer. —Respondió Hibiki.

Lucy aún seguía en los brazos de Natsu, así que se separó un poco y miró a los presentes.

—Ellos son los gerentes del lugar, bueno, dos de tres.

—Es un gusto. —Dijeron al unísono.

—Que linda eres, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Hibiki se acercó a Erza.

—Erza Scarlet, mucho gusto. —El chico iba a decir otra cosa, pero Jerall lo interrumpió.

—Mi novia, y en este momento nos vamos. —Tomó a Erza de la mano y salió del lugar.

—Jerall es algo celoso. —Murmuró Levy.

—Ya lo noté... —La rubia miraba por el lugar que los novios habían recorrido.

— ¡Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea así!

—Ni siquiera somos novios... ¡Y deja de agregar el 'sama' al final de mi nombre! —Tantas veces le ha dicho lo mismo, sin embargo, la joven parecía rehusarse simplemente.

Pagaron su cuenta y salieron del lugar, menos Gajeel y Levy, que seguían cenando. Gray fue a dejar a Juvia a su casa y Jerall se esfumó junto con Erza, probablemente hablando de lo sucedido. Mientras que Natsu acompañaba a Lucy a su casa.

—Entonces, vienes de una familia millonaria... ¿Y trabajas? —Natsu trataba de abrir la conversación, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Sí, la relación entre mi familia y yo no es muy buena. —Contestó sin darle importancia.

—Hmmm...

—A todo esto, eres Dragneel, ¿Cierto? Ese apellido no se queda atrás, sin embargo, tu casa, tu estilo de vida... Es como una normal...

—Por favor, sabes que por más que mi papá intente hacerle competencia a los Heartphilia, nunca los alcanzará y menos superará. —Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. —Además, creo que nuestros padres no quieren que el dinero se nos suba.

—Eso es bueno.

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia y se despidieron.

.

...

.

Aunque Lucy no lo admitiera, se la pasó muy bien con todos arreglando la escuela para la kermés. Durante los dos días, estuvieron yendo al café donde Lucy trabajaba, todos se acercaron un poco más.

Los días pasaron y la kermés estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Los preparativos ya estaban casi terminados, sólo hacía falta ajustar un par de cosas y justo a tiempo pues la kermés sería al día siguiente.

—Lu-chan, si vendrás con nosotros, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Levy mientras colocaba el ultimo adorno de arriba de su aula. Eran las únicas en el salón.

— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó sin interés. Ella decoraba las mesas.

—A festejar a casa de Natsu. —De un brinco bajó y se acercó a su compañera.

—No lo creo, no festejo nada y menos esta clase de cosas. —Terminó la última mesa y comenzó a acomodar los vestuarios en una caja.

—Pero, todos vamos a estar ahí, va a ser realmente divertido. —Le animó.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y tres personas entraron.

— ¡Ya-hoo! ¡Quedó perfecto! —Gritó Natsu mientras inspeccionaba la decoración.

—Ciertamente, se lucieron. —Erza les sonrió a las chicas. —La escuela también está terminada.

—Sí, creo que este año quedó hasta mejor que otros. —Añadió Jerall. —Este año será muy divertido, sin duda alguna.

—Por cierto, ya tengo tu vestuario Lucy. —Le dijo con una retorcida sonrisa. —Mañana te lo doy.

—No quiero, ya no tienes armas para hacerme usarlo.

— ¿A no? Aún tengo algunas cosas... Como aquella vez que fuiste a la playa y...

—Esta bien, lo usare. —Aceptó con resignación.

— ¿Vendrás a mi casa Lucy?

—No, Natsu, no festejo esta clase de cosas. —Tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la salida.

—Pero Lucy~ —Natsu la siguió. Desapareciendo así del salón.

—Natsu le tiene mucha paciencia. —Todos miraron por donde sus amigos se habían marchado.

—Sí, es la primera vez que lo veo así. —Admitió la presidenta.

—Ni siquiera mostró ese lado con_ ella_. —Añadió la amante de la literatura.

—Tienes razón Levy.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos también, hay que descansar ya que mañana será un día largo. —Dijo Jerall y salió del aula junto con Erza y Levy.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Magnolia.

—Anda Lucy, será muy divertido.

—No es no, Natsu, deja de insistir ya.

—Pero...

—Escucha, nunca he tenido humor para cosas como festejos, así que mejor déjalo ya. —Le dijo en un tono tajante.

El silencio se hizo presente, la rubia caminaba a su casa sin prestador atención al chico que la seguía.

—Está bien, no puedo obligarte. —Natsu paró en frente de su casa. —Así que, hasta mañana. —Y sin esperar respuesta entró a su casa.

Lucy se quedó parada en su lugar, mirando la casa de su amigo, sí, su primer amigo. Natsu no iba a insistir siempre, ella lo sabía y ciertamente se sentía mal por ello, pero no iba a ir a la celebración ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Todos los estudiantes estaban de un lado al otro, no tenían tiempo de nada.

En la clase de Lucy, ya todos estaban en lo suyo. Aunque su vestuario no dejaba nada a la imaginación, atendía lo más fría que podía, para mantener alejados a todos esos pervertidos. No había dirigido ni una palabra a sus compañeros y menos a Natsu.

Todos lucían muy tiernos en sus trajes, Erza decidió vestirse de espadachín, le quedaba muy bien.

Levy vestía como una pequeña oruga, le quedaba algo grande el traje, pero a Gajeel le gustaba. Este último vestía todo de negro y sólo unas alas detrás de él… Y su cola. No se iba a disfrazar ni muerto.

Jerall iba de café, con unas tiernas y redondas orejas de hámster y con unos bigotes pintados en el rostro, atendía como todo un caballero. Las chicas morían por él.

Gray... El se había desnudado en menos de cinco minutos, por lo tanto no hay mucho que decir de él.

Natsu era acosado por las chicas, lucía un traje de perro que lo hacía lucir endemoniadamente sexy, traía una diadema con orejas de canino, una cola y unos pantalones hasta debajo de la rodilla, sí, sin camisa.

Todo era paz... Bueno, estaba tranquilo, pues no había habido disturbios, hasta que a un inteligente chico se le ocurrió meter la mano debajo del súper minúsculo short de Lucy.

— ¡Kyaaa! —Gritó ella y con una patada alta noqueó al tipo. — ¡Me vuelven a tocar idiotas, y no vivirán para contarlo! —Un aura de muerte se percibía de ella, el sujeto logró molestarla.

—Calma Lucy...

— ¡Claro Erza! ¡Como a ti te tienen miedo ni de coña te tocan!

—Ya Lu-chan, olvidemos el pequeño inconveniente...

—No, yo ya hice mucho aquí. Me voy. —Tomó su uniforme, sus cosas y salió del aula.

Pensaba irse directo a su casa, pero había escuchado que cuando cae la noche, todos organizan un desfile muy llamativo. Y decidió quedarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba tiempo para disfrutar, era buena idea intentarlo aunque sea una vez.

La noche cayó y entró a una de las aulas para tener mejor vista, no todos los alumnos participaron y no quería ser vista por sus compañeros de aula.

El desfile se abrió con el director de la escuela, en un gran y llamativo carro, saludando a todos y riendo como si fuese un niño, seguido, venia Erza en otra carroza, haciendo un pequeño combate de demostración. Natsu era el siguiente, mostrando sus fuegos artificiales y un par de trucos con el fuego. Gray y Juvia hacían trucos increíbles con el agua, Levy, Bisca e incluso Mira, bailaban con unos hermosos vestidos en otra carroza.

Todos ellos y más hicieron actos impresionantes y dignos de admirarse. Por primera vez, Lucy sintió las ganas de compartir esa gloria con ellos.

Dada por terminada la kermés, se dirigió a casa. Ya no los vería hasta el próximo año, en el regreso a clases.

.

..

.

El día de Navidad llegó, era de tarde y Lucy había salido a pasear por las nevadas calles de Magnolia. Caminaba admirando el hermoso paisaje que la nieve le brindaba y se cruzó con la escena de una feliz familia disfrutando el momento juntos. Sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza.

— ¿Qué heces aquí? —Escuchó por detrás.

—Nada que te importe. —Le contestó mientras lo encaraba.

—Claro que me importa, no aceptaste venir a mi casa. Ya todos están ahí en víspera de Navidad, deberías venir.

—No Natsu, ya te dije que no. —Natsu le sonrió.

—Bueno, sólo quería darte esto. —De su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja azul con un listón morado. —Para ti.

Lucy se congeló. Su primer regalo de Navidad, no, su primer regalo desde el día de la muerte de su madre. Lo recibió despacio y con paciencia desató el listón y abrió la caja.

Era un hermoso collar con un corazón color oro, bastante sencillo, pero elegante y en el centro tenia la palabra _'Smile'_.

—Te lo pongo. —Tomó el collar y con delicadeza lo colocó alrededor del cuello de la rubia.

Lucy miró nuevamente el collar, levantó la mirada y una gran y sincera sonrisa adornó su rostro, mientras su rostro adquiría un leve tono carmín y luchaba por contener las lagrimas.

—Me encanta, ¡Gracias! —Le abrazó.

Natsu no reaccionó los primeros segundos, pero luego devolvió el abraso, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella y aspirando el delicioso aroma del mismo.

—Aún no es tarde para ir a mi casa. —Le susurró y Lucy soltó una pequeña risita.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo.

Natsu festejó su victoria y juntos se encaminaron a la casa de Natsu, Lucy de sorprendió al ver que era llevada por otro camino. Tomaron el tren y un taxi, hicieron como una hora de camino, hasta que llegaron al puerto. Natsu le señaló una casa a la orilla del mar y le dijo que era la casa en donde pasaban los días festivos, ya sea con su familia o con amigos.

La casa era grande, elegante y claramente no había costado dos pesos. Cualquiera se impresionaría del tamaño y del lujo de la casa, que por poco y era mansión, más Lucy estaba acostumbrada a ver construcciones a tales niveles, incluso más lujosas todavía.

La noche ya había caído, la nieve se había disipado y el clima se había vuelto agradable. Lucy se sorprendió al entrar, toda la clase se encontraba ahí, incluido Makarov y Mira. El ambiente era cómodo y cálido, realmente agradable .Había música de fondo, algunos bailaban, otros platicaban, se divertían a lo grande.

— ¡Por fin llegas Natsu! —Gritó Mira acercándose a ambos. — ¿Eh? Pensé que Lucy no vendría...

—Así es, pero me la he encontrado en el camino y decidí traerla.

— ¡Sabia que vendrías Lu-chan! Ah no, sabía que Natsu te traería. —Levy les guiñó el ojo.

—Bienvenida Lu. —La saludó Gray.

—Hola. —Saludó en general la rubia

—Oh, Natsu, te han enviado un regalo. —Mira le dijo mientras sacaba una caja mediana de su bolso.

— ¿A mí?

—Sí, que envidia, al parecer sólo se acordó de _ti_.

— ¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que no se acuerde de nosotros! —Lloriqueaba Elfman.

—Oh. —La cara de Natsu se apagó, Lucy lo notó. Al parecer Natsu no quería saber de _esa_persona.

— ¿Y cuando regresa Mira? —Se acercó Juvia con un vaso de refresco en la mano.

—Pues la verdad no lo sé... Supongo que pronto, ya casi termina su plan de estudio.

—Sí ya quiero tener a mi _hermanita_aquí. —Seguía llorando Elfman.

— ¿Por qué siento que soy la única fuera del tema? —Lucy entró a la conversación mientras dejaba su suéter y chamarra en uno de los sillones de la lujosa casa.

—Ah, es cierto, Lu-chan no la conoces. —Se acercó Levy dispuesta a explicarle. —Veras...

—No importa Lu, no necesitas saberlo. —Interrumpió Natsu, mientras tomaba a Lucy del brazo y la sacaba al balcón.

—Natsu, Lucy tiene derecho a saber. —Aclaró la peli-escarlata.

—Tiene derecho, pero no es necesario. —Insistió y salieron. Una delgada y blanca sabana separaba el balcón de la estancia.

—Algo me dice que no quiere saber nada de _ella_... Aún no lo supera. —Comentó Levy mirando en dirección del balcón.

—Sí, ni siquiera abrió el regalo. —Con decepción Mira miró el regalo abandonado en la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que me digan Natsu? —Cuestionó la rubia mirando al cielo estrellado. Se podían distinguir varias constelaciones.

—Porque ella me lastimó mucho y no merece que la conozcas. —Su vista se dirigía al inmenso y oscuro mar.

—Hmn, suena que es realmente una mala persona...

—No hablemos de ella, ¿Sí?

—De acuerdo...

— ¿Quieres caminar por la orilla del mar? —Le sonrió.

— ¿Te refieres a caminar descalzos, mojarnos hasta las rodillas y disfrutar el momento? Sí, sí quiero. —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

El balcón estaba a ras de suelo, así que de un brinco Natsu pasó el barandal y extendió la mano a Lucy para que le siguiera. Ella la agarró y con agilidad saltó con Natsu. Se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron en el balcón, ambos vestían pantalones hasta las rodillas, Lucy una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y Natsu una playera normal.

Caminaron un rato por la orilla en silencio, en uno cómodo.

— ¡Mira! Es Tauro. —Lucy apuntó al cielo con un brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate.

—Emm... Soy malo con eso... —Por más que Natsu miraba al cielo, no le encontraba formas a los grupos de estrellas a lo que Lucy soltó una risita.

—Mira, está entre Aries, la cual está al oeste y Géminis que esta al este. —Señalaba al estrellado cielo conforme daba la explicación. —Al norte se encuentran Perseus y Auriga. —Regresó la mirada a Natsu y logró apreciar la confusión del tema.

—No logro entender nada... —Admitió mientras se revolvía su rosado cabello.

—No te preocupes, es sólo que no suelo tener esta vista. —Apuntó al cielo. —Desgraciadamente, se han dejado de ver las constelaciones debido a la contaminación.

—Tienes razón, en la ciudad es un cielo totalmente diferente. —La miró. — ¿Te gusta mucho el tema, verdad?

—Algo... Mamá solía verlas conmigo todas las noches, hasta teníamos una hora especial para ello. —Una sonrisa nostálgica surcó su rostro.

— ¿Solías? ¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora? —Lucy suspiró, recordar le dolía.

—Ella... Falleció hace diez años. —No despegó la mirada de la constelación.

—Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía, yo...

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. Porque sé que en donde quiera que este, me cuida y ayuda, además, ella siempre estará aquí. —Señaló su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. —En mi corazón.

—... Después de todo, si tienes corazón. —Se burló Natsu, quería aliviar el tenso ambiente que se había formado, según él.

Lucy le miró con los ojos entre cerrados y luego le soltó un pequeño golpe en su brazo, golpe que no le dolió, más hizo una mueca graciosa.

— ¡Idiota! Claro que tengo corazón.

—Es que no le parece... —Se frotaba en la parte donde Lucy había soltado el golpe.

—Tonto, es por eso que no dejo que nadie se me acerque... Porque tengo corazón. —Desvío la mirada de él.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente.

— ¿Realmente te gustó mi regalo? —Rompió ese molesto silencio que lo mataba.

—Claro, ya te dije, me fascinó. —Al parecer, cada vez le costaba menos sonreír o al menos hacia Natsu. — ¿Por qué dudas?

—Pues, no sé... Creo que fue algo muy pequeño.

—No importa si es pequeño o grande, Natsu, lo que cuenta es la intención y se me hizo algo realmente hermoso de tu parte. —Natsu sonrió. —Perdona, yo no te compré nada...

—Con tu presencia me basta. —Le acarició la mejilla haciendo reír a Lucy.

—Sabes, hacia tanto que no me decían algo como eso...

—Porque la gente es tan estúpida que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene... Je, si lo sabré yo... —Lucy le miró.

— ¿Por qué Gajeel y tu no se hablan mucho en la escuela? Parece que ni se conocen...

—Porque ya tenemos mucho con vivir bajo el mismo techo como para hablarnos en la escuela. —Ambos rieron.

— ¡Lucy, Natsu! —Gritaban desde lejos.

— ¿Uh? Parece que alguien nos llama. —Natsu hacia el esfuerzo para ver quien era.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Natsu!

— ¡Oh! Es el cerebro de hielo y... ¿Jerall? No... Wendy...

—No Natsu, que mala vista tienes, es obvio que es Juvia.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí... Bueno, no mucho. —Los dos miraban fijamente las siluetas, más no hicieron el esfuerzo por acercarse.

Las siluetas comenzaron a divisaras mejor hasta distinguir a Gray y a Erza.

—Era Erza... —Dijo Natsu rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Caminaron mucho! —Les reclamó Gray tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Venimos a decirles que ya casi es hora de cenar...

— ¡Cena! ¡Vamos Lucy! —Tomó a Lucy de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella en dirección a la gran casa.

—No otra vez. —Se quejaron Gray y Erza.

En tiempo récord Natsu arrastró a Lucy hasta llegar a su destino, entraron por la puerta principal ignorando el hecho de sus pies descalzos y mojados y se unieron a la fiesta. Poco después llegaron Erza y Gray.

Se la pasaron bailando y cantando, había karaoke y eso lo hacía aún más divertido. Le pidieron a Lucy que cantara una canción y aunque a un principio se negaba, termino aceptando y deleitó a todos con una hermosa y tranquila canción.

Llegó la hora del brindis y Lucy logró apreciar la verdadera naturaleza de algunos de sus compañeros.

— ¡Yoo-hoo! ¡Quiero una botella más! —Gritaba Cana. —Así que, Lucy, ¿Hace cuanto te mudaste? —Se acercó a la aludida. Lucy se alejó un poco al sentir el fuerte olor de alcohol proveniente de la chica.

—Hace como medio año...

— ¡Wow! Mucho tiempo, ¿Qué hiciste todo ese tiempo? —Le dio un trago más a su bebida y miró sonriente a la chica.

—Pues... Buscaba trabajo, lugar en donde dormir y escuela...

—Ya veo. —Murmuró mientras se acababa la botella de vodka en sus manos.

— ¡Erza! ¡Pelea conmigo! —Gritaba una albina.

— ¡Claro! Sólo dime cuando y donde. —Respondió la presidenta. Todos empalidecieron.

—N-No creo que sea buena idea, ¿Por qué no lo dejan para luego chicas? —Gray intentaba calmarlas a lo que todos asintieron.

— ¡Pero sho quiero pelearr!

—Ya Erza, ni siquiera puedes hablar bien. —Jerall se llevó a Erza al piso de arriba y minutos después bajo solo. —Se quedó dormida. —Aclaró.

—Lucy-chan~ ¿Como le hiciste para tener tal cuerpo? —Un chico de tantos la recorrió con la mirada.

— ¡Q-Que te importa! —Le respondió cubriéndose a sí misma.

—Hey, a ella la respetas. —Natsu pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lucy y recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

—Sí, lo que sea. —El tipo se retiró.

— ¡Escuchad todos! Hoy quiero brindar por todos y cada uno de los presentes aquí. —Gritó Natsu a la vez que alzaba su copa con elegancia. Todos gritaron con él. —Sobre todo por ti, Lucy. —Le susurró. — ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud! —Gritaron todos al unísono.

Poco después fue la cena, todos compartían sus experiencias a lo largo del año, era como una familia, unida y feliz.

Todo el mundo comenzó a dormirse, en donde cayera, algunos en el  
>sofá, otros en el suelo, incluso en la mesa. Natsu era el único despierto, Lucy se había dormido en el sillón. Decidió despertarla, no confiaba en algunos de los presentes.<p>

—Lucy, vamos arriba. —Sacudió su hombro con delicadeza.

—Mmm... No...

—Anda, dormirás más cómoda. —Lucy abrió un poco los ojos y extendió sus brazos hacia Natsu.

—Cárgame~ —Natsu sonrió, la tomó en brazos como si fueran príncipe y princesa y subió con ella a una de las recamaras.

La metió en la cama y la cobijo.

—No te vayas. —Susurró y tomó la manga de su camisa.

—Pero... Bueno. —Se metió en la cama con ella y la abrasó por la cintura atrayéndola a él.

Se durmieron para tener uno de los sueños más maravillosos de sus vidas.

_**¡Yay! He aquí el quinto capítulo... Creo que me he apresurado un poco... No lo sé, pero por favor, dejen su opinión.**_

_**He tenido listo el capíyulo desde el 21 de diciembre, pero no he podido subirlo... No he tenido tiempo, a veces me doy una escapada y me conecto vía móvil, pero varios han de saber que sólo se puede comentar y nada más... Y sí se puede, no lo he descubierto aún xD**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos(as) los que se dan el tiempo de seguir la historia, gracias! Y aunque sea muy tarde para esto...**_

_**¡Feliz año nuevo! Qué este lleno de felicidad y prosperidad, Yami Evans les desea lo mejor de corazón. ¡Un beso y abraso!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Youkoso minna-san!**_

_**Bueno, primero que nada mis más sinceras disculpas, porque no he sido capaz de terminar mi actualización antes, ya que he tenido millones de cosas que hacer, que no me dejan muchas veces ni respirar, a eso agrégenle, que la inspiración simplemente no llega... Tuve que hacer este capítulo cinco veces, siempre había algo que no quedaba a mi gusto.**_

_**En fin, ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail, ni sus grandiosos personajes son de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima. Un gran mangaka.**

**Capítulo 6**

_Ahí estaba. La chica de mis sueños, por la que había sufrido tanto, por la que muchas veces no dormí, por la que tanto sacrifiqué, besando a otro chico, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y pues claro, ¿Qué tiene de malo que una chica bese a otro chico? Ah, esperen, creo que ya se... ¡Qué yo soy el novio!_

_Me hervía la sangre por dentro, sentía mi furia despertar, pero lo que más sentía era tristeza en mi corazón. La herida de una traición._

_Lisanna dirigió la vista instintivamente hacía mi, con un gesto y una sonrisa arrogantes, que no duraron más de un minuto cuando vio de quien se trataba._

_Empujó a su acompañante y con cara de acongojada comenzó a soltar mil y un excusas que en mi vida se me hubieran ocurrido._

_—Natsu, mi amor... Esto, es un mal entendido. —Jugaba con sus blancos dedos nerviosamente, mientras miraba a todos lados con tal de huir de mi rostro. —Todo ha sido una apuesta entre... Una amiga de la clase de al lado... —Cerró los ojos después de terminar su oración, y que bueno que lo hizo._

_Sentía tanto dolor, las lágrimas querían surcar libres mis mejillas; el pecho me dolía, el corazón me dolía. Me entregué tanto a esa chica, le di tanto de mi. Era capaz de bajarle el sol, la luna y las estrellas... Pero ella no fue capaz de apreciarlo, de valorarlo._

_Estiró su mano rozando levemente la mía, esperando una respuesta comprensiva de mi parte. ¿Estaba loca o qué?_

_— ¿Una apuesta vale más que tu novio? —Mantuve toda esa mezcla de sentimientos nuevos y viejos en mi interior con un semblante indiferente. —Eres patética. —Añadí retirando mi mano bruscamente de su débil agarre._

_— ¡Natsu! —Me gritaba desde lejos._

Natsu se levantó de un brinco. Exaltado y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sólo fue un sueño, sólo un sueño. —Susurró para sí y volteó al reloj que había en el buró junto a la cama; 05:27 de la mañana.

Suspiró hondo revolviendo su rosada melena entre una de sus manos cuando sintió algo moverse a su lado.

Lucy se había destapado de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces la había tapado durante toda la noche? No sabía, pero tampoco le molestaba.

Admiró su relajado rostro por unos minutos; "Sí tan siquiera fuera tan tranquila cuando esta despierta...", pensó unos instantes. Sonrió ya más relajado y se volvió a acostar al lado de la esbelta joven rubia, la cual sólo soltó un leve gemido mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Natsu.

/O/

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, iluminando todo en su camino. La rubia comenzaba a moverse debajo de las cobijas, hacía un calor infernal.

Lanzó las cobijas lejos de su vista y divisó una melena rosa recostada en su abdomen y pronto notó como los fuertes brazos del joven rodeaban su cintura.

—Es sólo Natsu. —Murmuró reconociéndolo.

Lucy cerró los ojos perezosamente una vez más tratando de conciliar el delicioso sueño que tenía...

— ¡Natsu! —Gritó como si su vida dependiese de ello y lanzaba de una patada lo más lejos posible al susodicho.

Por otro lado, Natsu simplemente sintió un golpe de muerte que lo mandó a volar por los aires, uno mucho más fuerte que un golpe de Erza o una patada mortal de Erza.

Se levantó asustado y con la guardia en alto como si supiera algún arte marcial. Pero por más que buscaba, no es contrabando la amenaza, sólo veía a Lucy sentada en la cama con el ceño fruncido y un aura escalofriante.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —Relajó sus músculos y soltó un gran y largo bostezo.

— ¡¿Qué que pasa? ¡Pasa que estas en la misma CAMA que yo! —Gritó furiosa mientras resaltaba la palabra 'cama' y señalaba a Natsu y a la cama acusadoramente.

—Hey, hey, pero si fuiste tú la que pidió que me quedara. —Eso pareció confundir a Lucy, ya que su semblante molesto desapareció. — ¿No lo recuerdas? —El peli-rosa sonrió. —Dijiste; "Natsu, querido, quédate conmigo por favor, no me dejes sola..." —Soltó tratando de imitar la voz de la rubia y a la vez hacía poses un tanto ridículas. —Mientras jalabas mi camisa. —Finalizó orgulloso de su actuación.

— Eres un... —El aura de Lucy nuevamente volvió a aparecer y más amenazante que antes. — ¡Mentiroso, pervertido, nudista, idiota, raro, sin vergüenza y más! —Comenzó a lanzarle cojines en lo que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Bueno, bueno. —Detuvo un cojín y esquivó otro hasta que se le acabaron a Lucy. —Tal vez exagere un poco. —Sentía como si la mirada de Lucy lo fuese a matar. —Ok, ok, bastante ¿Sí? Exagere bastante, ¡Pero no soy un pervertido y mucho menos nudista! —Le regresó el cojín sin tanta fuerza para no lastimarla y dio en el blanco.

— ¿Ah no? —Retiró el cojín de su cara aún más irritada. —Entonces, ¿Por qué no traes pantalones? —Le señalo acusadoramente por segunda vez en la mañana.

—Es más cómodo así. —Refunfuñó tal cual niño pequeño haciendo un gesto de puchero claramente falso.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa? ¡¿No pueden callarse? ¡Me duele la cabeza! No, ¡Me estallará la cabeza! —Erza entró a la habitación con una cara que Lucy y Natsu podrían jurar ser los primeros en verla.

— ¡Pe-Pe-Perdón E-Erza-san! —Se apresuró a decir Natsu tratando de no hacerla enojar aún más.

— ¡Dije silencio! —Por desgracia no funcionó y el puño de la peli-roja terminó sumido en el rostro de su pobre amigo.

—Erza, te pedí que me esperaras en el cuarto. —Jerall entró a la recamara viendo con lastima al muchacho inconsciente en el suelo. —Ya traigo tus pastillas. Vamos. Perdonen la molestia... Esta... Un poco cruda... —Dijo por último para comenzar a arrastrarla por los pasillos de la gran casa de la mano.

—Estaban haciendo mucho ruido, ¡Jerall~! —Erza se quejaba como niña pequeña acusando a sus primos por algo malo.

—Sí, sí. —Respondía Jerall con paciencia, hasta que sus voces se dejaron de escucharse por completo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —Natsu asomó su cabeza sobre la cama para poder observar directamente a Lucy, esta le miró sin entender, por lo que Natsu prosiguió. —Creo que primero desayunaremos y luego... ¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a un parque de diversiones! —Su rostro se iluminó por completo cuando terminó de idear su plan.

— ¡Espera un momento! —Le gritó la joven masajeándose las sienes. —No he aceptado en ningún momento a salir contigo. —Le aclaró con fastidio.

La sonriente cara de Natsu se convirtió en una conmovedora cara de cachorro tratando de convencer a la "dama sin corazón".

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! —Comenzó a rogar y a arrastrarse en dirección de la rubia.

—He dicho no, así que llévame a casa. —Frunció aún más el ceño, esperando que Natsu no se diera cuenta de que no sabía cómo regresar.

—Pero Lucy-... Acaso, ¿No sabes regresar? —Diablos, no es tan tonto como parece, Lucy se congeló en su lugar. El muchacho sonrió. —De acuerdo, primero desayunemos y después te llevo a casa.

Natsu ya arreglado, salió del cuarto para que Lucy tomara lo que quisiera y se arreglara, pues era el cuarto de sus padres y había mucha ropa de Grandine, Dragneel aprovechó para atender unos asuntos.

Se acercó despacio a una habitación retirada de donde Lucy se encontraba y tocó tres veces casi inaudible, no quería más problemas. Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió y del cuarto salió Jerall, cerró la puerta detrás suyo con suma delicadeza y miró a Natsu a los ojos.

— ¿Por fin se durmió? —Le preguntó el peli-rosa con burla, a lo que Jerall respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

—Toma. —Fernández le extendió un papelito doblado en cuatro. —Discúlpame, es lo más que encontré. Al parecer no se sabe el paradero de Lucy Heartphilia desde un año atrás, incluso dicen que hay una posibilidad de que este muerta. —Comenzó a explicar. —El padre tampoco sabe nada, pues dicen que haría un desastre sin sentido... Puede ser eso o... Él sí sabe en donde esta ella. —Terminó su explicación con un contraste de confusión y preocupación en su mirada. —No creo que debas involucrarte mucho con ella, Natsu, como quiera es una Heartphilia, y los Heartphilia no hacen más que traer problemas.

—Está bien. —Natsu negó con la cabeza. —Ella no es así. —Le mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas. —Muchísimas gracias por todo. —Tomó el papelito y camino escalera abajo hacia su sala de estar.

Guardó el papelito en la bolsa de su pantalón y comenzó a meditar lo dicho antes por Jerall.

—Estoy lista. —Se escuchó desde el segundo piso de la lujosa casa.

— ¡Genial! Ahora vamos por... —Las ideas se le fueron al ver el conjunto que vestía Lucy; un short negro que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa rosa de manga larga que dejaba sus hombros a la vista junto con unos converse negros y por último, su cabello estaba suelto, no traía coleta ni nada por el estilo, que le permitía a Natsu disfrutar más de su esencia.

— ¿Natsu? —Movió su mano enfrente del rostro del aludido para que reaccionara. —Vamos. —Le dijo no esperando respuesta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Dragneel sólo ensanchó su sonrisa y la siguió. Se dirigieron primero a la estación de tren, en donde abordaron uno y bajaron unas cuantas estaciones después.

— ¡Mira Lucy! Este es el restaurante en el que suelo venir con mi familia. —Señalo el enorme lugar que daba pinta de ser un poco caro. —Se come delicioso aquí. —Tomó a Lucy del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla dentro del lugar.

Comieron tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, Natsu hacía que Lucy olvidara todas sus preocupaciones, que la hiciera sentir que todo era un sueño, pero nunca podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de que algún día despertaría y volvería a estar sola en ese frívolo mundo, sentía que volvería a ser lastimada y dejada.

Salieron del restaurante y Natsu comenzó a caminar sin mirar a Lucy, esto sorprendió a la chica y un horrible sentimiento nació de su ser; era extraño, de pronto ver como Natsu se alejaba sin siquiera decir una palabra... La estaba dejando... Dejar... La palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de la rubia.

—No. —Dijo inaudible mientras veía la espalda de Natsu cada vez más lejos. — ¡Espera Natsu! —De pronto gritó y comenzó a correr en su dirección.

_No me dejes._

El aludido volteó y le sonrió como siempre.

—Eres muy lenta, Lu. —Le dijo una vez que la rubia ya estaba a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. —Ahora verás, lo que diversión significa. —Le susurró en el oído con un toque juguetón en su voz.

Sin darle tiempo a Lucy para reaccionar, Natsu la cargó como lo había hecho la noche anterior; como princesa. Y comenzó a correr con ella en brazos.

— ¡N-N-No! ¡B-Bájame! —Exigía la rubia mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al hombre que en ese momento la raptaba. — ¡Idiota, bájame! —Cerró los ojos, ya no soportaba seguir viendo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te diviertes? —Le preguntó sin realmente prestar atención a lo que Lucy hacía o decía, hasta que llegó a su destino.

Bajó a Lucy y está casi pierde el equilibrio por lo mareada que estaba, Natsu sólo sonrió y pasó su brazo por su cintura sosteniéndola firmemente.

—Te mareas muy fácil, ¿Sabes? —Se burlo de ella como solo el sabe hacerlo.

—N-No es cierto... Es sólo... Es sólo que... —Desvío la mirada avergonzada y ya arrepentida de lo que iba a decir. —Me dan miedo las alturas. —Confesó sin más ni menos.

Dragneel de quedó parado observando cada movimiento que la rubia hacía con mucho detenimiento y entonces sonrió.

—Bien, yo te ayudaré a superar ese miedo. —Se señaló orgullosamente — ¿Ves eso de allá? No hay nada mejor para tu miedo que eso. —Ahora señalo hacia delante de ellos.

Lucy siguió con la mirada el dedo de Natsu y luego a lo que señalaba y... Todo en su interior se hizo nudo.

— ¡Natsu! —Chilló cómicamente.

Estaban en un parque de diversiones y lo que Natsu señalaba no era más ni menos que la montaña rusa más grande de Japón.

— ¡Entonces vamos! —Comenzó a jalaría con gran entusiasmo a la fila.

— ¡No! Yo... ¡Espera! ... ¿No tenemos que pagar primero nuestra entrada? —Natsu paro, ¡Por fin! Y después siguió con su camino, con todo y Lucy.

—Nah, este parque es de mi familia. —Le sonrió mientras aumentaba la velocidad hacia el juego.

Eran los siguientes en subir. Lucy sentía una adrenalina impresionante, ni siquiera había subido y ya comenzaba a tener pánico, su rostro estaba pálido y mostraba todas y cada una de las sensaciones nuevas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Le abrocharon su cinturón y comenzó a aferrarse a él tal cual gato, sentía como lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos. ¡Quería bajar! Estaba a punto de explotar y gritar todo lo que sentía, cuando sintió un cálido agarre sobre su mano.

Miró su mano, encima de ella estaba la de Natsu, miró a Natsu y este le estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

—No pasa nada Lu, yo estoy contigo. —Sus ojos llenos de sinceridad, como si esas palabras no sólo hicieran referencia al juego mecánico.

Lucy sintió sus mejillas arder, asintió y le devolvió una débil sonrisa. La había calmado por completo.

El juego comenzó a moverse y Lucy se tensó.

—Puedes apretar mi mano todo lo que quieras. —Le dijo el peli-rosa con una enorme sonrisa. —Este juego es para desahogarse, así que grita todo lo que puedas.

Fue lo último que le dijo pues en ese momento comenzaron a descender de manera desenfrenada, Lucy comenzaba a sentir que le arrancaría la mano a Natsu, pero este ni parecía notarlo, sonreía y gritaba como idiota que era, pero en el momento menos esperado, Natsu le devolvió el apretón y siguió riendo.

Algo le dio valor a Lucy para alzar la mirada y apreciar la vista que el juego le estaba brindando, era realmente hermosa. Debido a su miedo, nunca había apreciado un paisaje como ese.

Los nudos en sus tripas se convirtieron en leves cosquilleos que no dejaban de hacerla reír y disfrutar el momento.

El juego paró y todos comenzaron a bajar. Natsu ayudó a Lucy a levantarse, después de todo, se había mareado un poco.

—Natsu, eres un idiota. —Dejó salir de repente en medio del silencio que se había formado entre los dos mientras caminaban abrazados para que Lucy no cayera con su mareo.

— ¿Por qué? —El comentario tomó de sorpresa a Dragneel quien dirigió una mirada lastimada obviamente fingida hacia la rubia.

Lucy sólo rió y comenzó a correr, deteniéndose unos pasos adelante y señalando la casona delante de ellos.

—Vamos a este ahora. —Le pidió con una sincera sonrisa.

Natsu asintió pero cuando llegaron a la fila notó que era la casa de terror. Su cara se volvió pálida y comenzaba a tener las mismas reacciones que Lucy en la montaña rusa.

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu? —Lucy, quien notó su repentino cambio de humor se comenzaba a dar cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

—No es-

— ¿Le temes a la casa del terror? —Lo interrumpió mirándolo frente a frente exigiéndole una respuesta con la mirada.

— ¡N-N-No! ¡Para nada! —Soltó una risita nerviosa y rascó su nuca.

Lucy tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

—No pasa nada, yo estoy contigo. —La rubia sonrió al ver un gesto más relajado de su amigo. Un momento, ¿Amigo?

Natsu era su, ¿Amigo? Era la primera vez que decía esa palabra en mucho tiempo, todos los de su escuela son unos desconocidos que no sabe nada de ella y sólo intentan llevarse bien con ella para su conveniencia, pero entonces, ¿Natsu es su amigo?

—Natsu, —La rubia levantó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con unos cálidos orbes jade. — ¿Qué es un amigo? —Le preguntó con sinceridad.

Natsu logró apreciar todo de ella en ese momento. Lucy había dejado su dura coraza en ese momento y había abierto su corazón sólo para él, sólo para hacer una inocente pregunta que la ruda e insensible Lucy nunca se atrevería a formular en voz alta.

Colocó una mano en su cabeza y la acarició cariñosamente, revolviendo un poco sus rubios cabellos.

—Es la persona que te acepta tal y como eres, la persona que no te quiere cambiar, la persona que te cuida y te protege y con la que no temes ser tu mismo. —Le dijo todo lo que pensaba seriamente pero feliz.

Lucy lo miró unos segundos más y regresó la mirada a la fila delante de ellos.

—Ya veo. —Susurró entrecerrando los ojos con el fin de meditar un poco las cosas.

Dragneel asintió y dejó de acariciar su cabeza para regresar su mano a su bolsillo del pantalón.

Un amigo, es aquel que te acepta y no temes ser tu mismo delante de él. Eso es lo que Lucy sentía cuando estaba con Natsu, no temía ser ella, porque sabía que Natsu nunca la iba a rechazar y mucho menos menospreciar, por lo que Natsu es... Su primer amigo.

—Siguiente. —Dijo el encargado, dejando pasar a la pareja que se encontraba en un silencio de meditación.

Le joven Heartphilia seguía pensando en si decir que Natsu es su amigo estaba bien o mal, pero todo ese embrollo se dispersó al sentir como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y la estrujaban suavemente.

—Natsu. —Le reclamó intentando safari su agarre.

— ¡L-L-Lucy! ¡Esto es muy terrorífico! ¡Vámonos ya! —Comenzó el "valiente" joven que la acompañaba.

—Idiota, todo es falso. —La rubia le aclaró dando un pequeño golpecito a unas cuantas cosas para que Natsu viera que no eran reales.

Su plan comenzaba a hacer efecto, Natsu se relajaba más y más, pero cuando intento golpear lo que parecía una calavera con una oz, está se movió esquivando la mano de Lucy y comenzó a hacer ruidos que parecían gemidos de dolor.

La pareja se congeló en su lugar.

—Oh, este está vivo. —Comentó Lucy, para que segundos después salieran corriendo y gritando del lugar como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— ¡Cielos! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre poner a alguien vivo ahí? —Gritó Lucy exasperada una vez que los dos lograron salir de lo que parecía un laberinto del terror.

—Lo sé. —Siguió Natsu mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. — ¡Y lo peor es que nos siguió hasta salir!

Comenzaron a subir a todos los juegos que les eran posibles, corrían de un lado al otro y compraban bocadillos para saciar su antojo, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, anunciando el fin del día.

—Mira Lucy, subamos ahí, es el último que falta. —El peli-rosa señaló la gran rueda de la fortuna que ya estaba iluminada por miles de pequeños focos de colores.

—De acuerdo. —Le sonrió la rubia.

La fila avanzaba mucho más rápido que en los demás juegos, por lo que subieron relativamente pronto. La cabina se detuvo en la punta brindándoles una hermosa vista del atardecer.

—Es hermoso, ¿No crees? —Comentó Natsu volteando a ver a su compañera la cual estaba a su lado.

—Sí, es realmente hermoso. —Le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que por alguna razón, Natsu quedara embobado. —Natsu. —Sacó a su amigo de sus pensamientos. —Gracias por hoy, gracias por todo.

Depositó un beso en la cálida mejilla del peli-rosa y el encargado pidió que bajaran.

Lucy sonrió y se apresuró a bajar, mientras que Natsu tardó un poco en asimilarlo.

_**¡Yay! ¡Espero haya sido de su agrado! Por favor, no duden en dejar críticas, opiniones y/o comentarios.**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, de ser así, Lisanna seguiría muerta y NaLu sería oficial desde la saga de Phantom Lord.**

**Capítulo 7**

Las vacaciones pasaron extremadamente rápido y más con Natsu a su lado. Éste, la oblilgó a quedarse con él todas las vacaciones, la rubia se negó lo más que pudo, pero terminó aceptando bajo la condición de que durmieran en recamaras separadas y que si Natsu ponía un solo pie dentro sin su permiso ocurrirían cosas desagradables para el peli-rosa.

Durante este periodo se conocieron mucho mutuamente. Lucy seguía siendo algo cerrada, pero era mucho más accesible y era más fácil hablar con ella sin sentirse un idiota.

Natsu descubrió un par de cosas de ella, como el hecho de que ama leer, eso le pareció aburrido a un principio, pero también se enteró de que le fascinaban los mangas y que de ahí nació un sueño muy particular de ella; ser una gran escritora y mangaka. Era tan raro, pero de alguna forma, amaba ser el único que conociese ese lado tan tierno de Lucy, pues recientemente se acaba de dar cuenta de algo y que no es nada del otro mundo, pero era algo preocupante; odiaba compartir.

Por otro lado, Lucy descubrió la capacidad de Natsu para varias cosas; era buen deportista, aprendía rápido, amaba los videojuegos y era inteligente... Aunque eso último no lo demostraba. Un día, Natsu comenzó a platicarle todas sus vídeo-aventuras y que en el mundo virtual era conocido bajo el apodo de "Asesino de dragones", según, uno de los más fuertes. Tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenía una expectativa totalmente distinta a la de ella y un tanto mejor; el quería ser ingeniero en sistemas computacionales... Aunque no era lo que ella siempre había deseado, no sonaba mal.

Lucy se levantó por primera vez en años con ganas de asistir a la escuela. Se sentía renovada y feliz. La noche se le había hecho tan solitaria, sin interrupciones en su sueño, sin despertarse con un "Lucy, hazme de comer", a pesar de que él era mucho mejor cocinero que ella, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado.

Desayunó, se arregló, salió haciendo tiempo récord de su casa y como si estuvieran comunicados telepáticamente, Natsu la esperaba recargado en un poste de luz frente a su casa. Parecía estar pensando muy profundamente, pues su semblante era serio y su mirada se perdía en el cielo amarillento.

— ¿Natsu? —salió de sus labios con un tono confuso e inseguro.

— ¿Hmm? —Natsu bajó la mirada y se encontró con esos indescifrables ojos chocolate —. Hey, Lucy —le sonrió y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

— ¿Avanzaste a otro nivel? —sacó a la plática la rubia, con tono indiferente.

—Mmm, podría decirse que sí —meditó un poco y prosiguió —, lo que pasa, es que me atasqué lidiando con un sujeto fastidioso y no he podido ganarle —soltó de mala gana y la rubia solo rió por lo bajo.

—Creo que hasta los mejores necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando, ¿No crees? —Natsu negó con la cabeza, ¿Ayuda? ¡Nah! Él podía solo —, si me permites me gustaría ayudarte —soltó la Heartfilia mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa.

—B-Bueno... —desvío la mirada —, aunque creo que sólo estorbaras —soltó esperando su tan predecible reacción.

— ¡Eres un...! —el sonido de su celular la interrumpió, los dos se miraron por unos segundos y la rubia comenzó a buscar en su mochila buscando el aparato rosa —. ¿Diga? —respondió Lucy una vez que lo había encontrado.

Dragneel miró con curiosidad como el semblante de la rubia cambiaba de tranquilo a uno desesperado, con la cabeza comenzó a negar rápida y seguidamente, sin darse cuenta, Lucy cerró su celular con fuerza y siguió caminando.

—¡Hey, espérame! —el peli-rosa le siguió el paso sin preguntar nada, todo iba muy bien como para arruinarlo intentando hacerla hablar con él, sólo para que le dijera lo que ya sabía; problemas con su familia.

—Ese idiota —la escuchó murmurar y notó como sus manos temblaban. No soportaba más las ganas de preguntar y cuando lo iba a hacer ella volteó a verlo. Sus ojos ardían de ira —, no preguntes —se limitó a decir y siguió su camino.

Dragneel fue obediente y la siguió en silencio hasta la escuela, en donde Lucy se comportaba más cortante de lo normal. Sí que estaba de malas. Levy le sacó la vuelta de tan sólo sentir el aura que la rubia emanaba, Jerall tenía que sujetar a Erza para que esta no intentara una pelea con Lucy. Gray, bueno, él se había ausentado por razones desconocidas. Y Natsu, era el único que permaneció a su lado a pesar de llevarse buenos golpes y regaños como agradecimiento.

—Entonces, te espero en mi casa ¿Si?—sacó de la nada el peli-rosa a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su sandwich, era hora de receso y se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol.

—¿Por qué querría ir a tu casa?—le cortó nuevamente la inspiración.

—Porque dijiste que me ayudarías a subir de nivel, — sentenció Ntasu —, y lo harás para que te humille —eso último lo dijo con el fin de hacer olvidar a la rubia de su coraje mañanero. Y lo logró.

—¡Já! ¡Cómo no! —rió irónicamente —, te demostraré que tan buena soy en los videojuegos —le apuntó con el tenedor que estaba usando para comer su fruta, entrecerrando sus ojos café.

Y así las clases pasaron, el humor de Lucy era mucho más tolerable, sin embargo, las personas seguían evadiéndola con la clara excepción del oji-jade, quien aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para acercarse a la rubia.

Llegó la hora de salida, Natsu se despidió de todos y Lucy simplemente se adelantó importándole poco las personas que intentaban llamar su atención, para más tarde ser alcanzada por Dragneel. Cuando legaron a la casa del susodicho, la rubia se dio cuenta de que se encontraban solos, puesto que sus padres seguían trabajando, Wendy avisó que iría a dormir a casa de una de sus amigas y Gajeel... Sólo él sabía dónde se encontraba.

—Toma asiento —le sugirió amablemente el chico mientras hacía señas indicando el sillón café en medio de su sala —, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿O quizá quieras algo de comer? —inquirió curioso, intentando hacer sentir bien a la joven frente a él.

—No gracias —negó con la cabeza y después le sonrió con arrogancia al pelirrosa —, prende ya la consola para que veas cómo pateo tu trasero.

Natsu soltó una carcajada, adoraba cuando Lucy se ponía en ese plan y más por el hecho de ser el único capaz de observar aquella faceta de la rubia.

Encendió la consola como se lo habían pedido anteriormente, colocó el disco, y dejó todo listo solo para que la rubia empezara a jugar y por último le dio el mando a la oji-marrón a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado. Esta lo miró un tanto dudosa y temerosa dejó salir de sus labios;

—¿Cómo camino? —los dos se miraron por unos momentos y Natsu no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada aún más fuerte que la anterior, incluso sujetaba su estómago con fuerza con una mano y con la otra golpeaba su pierna con el puño cerrado —. ¡Ca-Cállate! ¡Olvídalo! No es necesario que me digas —infló sus sonrojadas mejillas en forma de puchero y comenzó a apretar todos los botones averiguando para qué servía cada uno.

Dragneel, quien comenzaba a recuperar la respiración, la miró divertido, para más tarde dirigir la mirada a la pantalla. No lo hacía tan mal para su primera vez jugando el juego.

Después de hora y media de descubrimiento, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse buenas en el juego, los jugadores de otras consolas comenzaban a aparecer constantemente y cada uno con mejores habilidades que el pasado.

—¡Salta! —gritaba Natsu —, ¡Que saltes! ¡No así no! —le reprimía a su vez.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué no ves que no puedo saltar más alto?! —le gritaba la rubia en respuesta mientras movía el control, como si haciendo tal cosa el muñeco del juego la fuera a obedecer.

—¡Bien! —la felicitó el moreno al ver que la rubia, una vez más, superaba el obstáculo —¡Ahora corre a la derecha! ¡No! ¡Esa es tu izquierda! ¡¿No sabes cuál es la derecha?! —gritaba aún emocionado Dragneel girando para ver a su compañera con un gesto de concentración, que por un momento pensó que le estallaría la cabeza a la rubia.

—¡Uy, discúlpeme señor mata dragones! —devolvió una vez más, moviendo el mando a su derecha, desesperada pues el muñeco se movía extremadamente lento para su gusto —, ¡Con un carajo! —dejó salir, a la vez que miraba asustada a Natsu.

_Ups, se me salió..._

Natsu le devolvió la mirada sorprendida, nunca esperó eso.

Silencio.

—¡Buajajajaja! —se reía una vez más el moreno —¡Pero qué hermoso vocabulario tienes!

—Infeliz —susurró la rubia con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos café, intentando ignorar lo sucedido y mantener la concentración en lo que por el momento era primordial, vencer al que había osado interponerse entre lo que qué sea que había detenido a Natsu en sus juegos anteriores y ella.

—¡Oh! —aclamó el oji-jade una vez que salió de su ataque de risa —, ¡Véncelo! ¡Véncelo! El que sigue es el bueno —le informó mirando con atención el televisor.

De pronto, un sujeto con apariencia intimidadora apareció en la gran pantalla de plasma, haciendo que Lucy se sintiera no un poco, bastante insegura.

—Su debilidad es su espalda —Natsu volteó a verla sonriendo —, debes golpear ahí —agregó.

Mentalmente, la Heartfililia agradeció aquel gesto del oji-jade, pues ya no debía molestarse en buscarlo.

—¡Izquierda! —Natsu regresó con sus gritos desquiciados —, ¡De recha! ¡¿Qué no estás viendo?! —golpeaba sus manos contra sus piernas en son de acelerar a la oji-café —, ¡Agáchate! ¡No! ¡Salta! ¡Pero qué mala eres para esto!

Una venita de enojo apareció en la frente de la rubia.

—¡Cállate de una jodida vez! —le gritó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y presionando los botones con más rapidez y fuerza.

—¡Pues lo estás haciendo mal! —contestó imitando el gesto de su acompañante.

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió una vez más.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Me vas a hacer perder!

—¡No ya estás perdiendo!

Entonces el juego se detuvo y una extraña música comenzó a sonar, eso desconcertó un poco a los jóvenes y pronto apareció un letrero enorme en medio de la pantalla que decía "¡Victoria!".

Natsu se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y al mismo tiempo Lucy alzó las manos en pose de victoria.

—¡En tú cara! —le gritó la rubia mientras le apuntaba con el mando al Dragneel, quien miraba impresionado la pantalla.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —le contestó este con una tranquila sonrisa.

Lucy miró su reloj, ya era tarde.

—Me voy —sentenció tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

—Ya está muy oscuro —se levantó el pelirrosa y la alcanzó, abriendo la puerta para que pasara ella y luego él cerrando la puerta detrás de sí —. Te acompaño —le brindó una sonrisa cálida y feliz, la cual fue correspondida por una igual.

—Gracias por hoy Natsu —la rubia levantó la mirada encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos jade que eran como una ventana para ella —, me he divertido mucho.

—No es nada —se tomó la libertad de pasar un brazo por encima de sus delgados hombros —, al contrario, gracias a ti por pasarme de nivel.

Ambos rieron levemente.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de la rubia, esta dio un gran brinco y comenzó a arrastrar al moreno de regreso.

—¿Qué pasa...? —no pudo terminar su pregunta pues fue silenciado por el fino de la rubia. La siguió sin chistar.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente enfrente de la casa de Natsu, Lucy giró lentamente sobre su posición hasta encarar al joven, su mirada estaba en el suelo, sus piernas temblaban y sin querer su voz salió cortada.

—¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche? —en un valiente impulso, alzó la mirada chocando nuevamente con los orbes jade que la miraban serio.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio y la rubia se dio por vencida, sintiéndose estúpida. Cuando iba a retractarse, sintió como Natsu la abrasaba fuertemente.

—No sé a qué le temes —susurró despacio a su oído —, pero yo siempre te apoyaré —confirmó acariciando el suave cabello rubio con ternura.

Lucy no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas traicioneras y devolvió el abraso de igual forma, sintiéndose realmente feliz.

Natsu la soltó poco a poco y tomó su mano con delicadeza mientras que con la mano libre limpiaba aquellas lágrimas solitarias de su angelical rostro y la llevó adentro de su casa nuevamente.

Ya vería cómo explicaría eso a sus padres.

Hizo qué Lucy tomara un baño para que se relajara y le prestó una pijama de su madre, que consistía en un short rojo y una blusa de igual color que le quedó bastante grande.

Cenaron cereal con leche, pues ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de cocinar y lo hicieron en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, uno que los dos disfrutaron bastante.

—Bueno, tú puedes dormir en la cama de Wendy, ¿O prefieres la mía? Yo puedo dormir en la de Wendy —le ofreció mientras subían las escaleras, él detrás de ella.

Lucy detuvo sus pasos frente a la recámara de Natsu y se volteó para encararlo.

—¿Podríamos dormir juntos? —nuevamente titubeó, pero esta vez no se sentía rechazada ni nada por el estilo, pues sabía que no pasaría —, como aquella vez, en vacaciones —finalizó.

—Claro —acarició su mejilla con cuidado y los dos entraron a la recámara.

Una vez acostados, Lucy abrasó al Dragneel disfrutando de su olor tan inconfundible y dulce. Natsu hundió su rostro en el cabello de la rubia inhalando lo más que podía aquel embriagante aroma.

... Sólo deseaba no ser asesinado por sus padres al verlos así.

**._._._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._._._****._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**_Primero que nada, ¡Joder! ¡Agradezco tanto sus comentarios! Que de cierta forma me hicieron recapacitar y decirme "debo actualizar ya"... Aunque ese "ya" no fue exactamente eso... Pero de igual forma, no sabe cómo l s adoooroooo! ¡Waaaaa! ¡Hacéis que me ponga sentimental ;w;!_**

**_Y pues, lo sé, lo sé, me queréis matar, no tengo excusa y lo entiendo total y completamente u_u y estoy totalmente dispuesta a aceptar amenazas de muerte y pues... Todo eso... Sniff, bueno, supongo que mejor tarde que nunca... ¿N-No? n_nU_**

**_Después de un año, creo, de no escribir lo que se dice, nada, he regresado con algunas ideas y dispuesta a cumplir con mis propósito para nuevo año, ¿Cómo cuáles? Sencillo, terminar por lo menos dos fanfics este año... LOL, sí, es muy poco, pero al menos es algo 3: Por lo que me comprometo totalmente a actualizar en no menos de dos meses, sí, dos, porque apenas voy reeplanteando la idea principal, después de un año ni siquiera recuerdo cual era mi objetivo ._. en fin, supongo que cambiará un poco el tiempo del fic, ¿Por qué? Porque ahora me voy dando cuenta de que quizá apresuro demasiado la historia ù_ú así que retomaré lentamente, haciendo que la amistad entre Lucy y Natsu prospere con calma :3_**

**_Bien, cualquier cosa mi Inbox está abierto las veinticuatro horas xD _**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! ¡Y si dejan un review, se los agradeceré mil veces más!_**

**_Besos~_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero que nada, mi eterno agradecimiento a: Natsuxlucyxgray, Maribalza, niixuiix, Guest, yoruu, AkinaDragneel, Rose-Pumoal, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, NaLu y SasuSaku, Luna2305, Izuma G, Kari McCartney, AgathaxB, MerryHannonNyan, bella-niuxD, orange-star-destiny, .lovenalu, akari hiroyuki, Paz16, Alice194, LacieHearts, edward121, Ed-Chan 121, holiwis-piwis, , Kari Hyuga, PatashifyDragneel, milloneko, lucyheartfilia22, inazumadraco, FairyDigi93, Heero Root, Jazz2495, .14, Rokudosatoshi, rha179, getyourCRAYON, Kikio Fullbuster, Moonblue-painpast, rohor, , TheHinata, hanna0305, .5667, Tsukiyomi Hikari, Thanksfortheadventurenowgohaveanewone.**

**_¡Perdónenme sí me faltó alguien! Pero sepan que ¡los amo! Hacen de mi existencia muy feliz, ¡los adoro! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!_**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con el fin de llevar acabo mi sueño reprimido de escritora(?) xD ok no. Y tampoco los uso con fines lucrativos.**

**Capítulo 8**

El sonido aturdidor de la alarma lo despertó un tanto de malas debido a la insistencia del ruido.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras extendía su fuerte brazo y soltarle un gran golpe que a cualquiera le hubiese dolido. Se incorporó lentamente, se talló el ojo derecho, soltó un gran bostezo y tentó a ciegas el otro lado de la cama en busca de la rubia, rubia que no estaba.

Miró a su alrededor pensando que ésta se había ido sin despertarle, eso lo exaltó y lo hizo dar un brinco de la cama para comenzar a buscar con que vestirse. Ya estaba acabando de abrochar sus pantalones cuando visualizó la ropa de la joven doblada sobre una esquina de su escritorio.

Suspiró aliviado.

Bajó a la cocina a medio vestir, sólo con pantalones, después de interceptar un delicioso aroma que interpretó como desayuno. Y descubrió una escena que no le molestaría para nada apreciar todos los días.

Lucy llevaba un delantal amarillo y cocinaba con calma perdida en sus pensamientos. Su cabello estaba recogido por una pinza, dejando al descubierto su blanquecino cuello, que a su vez, era tapado por unos pequeños mechones que caían del peinado.

Sin querer ni pensarlo, Natsu se proyectó a sí mismo y a Lucy en un futuro como esposos y ya podía imaginarse la escena típica siguiente; llegar, darle un abrazo y besarle aquel apetecible cuello.

—Tus padres salieron —le interrumpió la joven sin quiera voltear a verlo.

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Te los encontraste? —aquel hilo de pensamientos se esfumó ante la pequeña posibilidad de que sus padres los hayan descubierto.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. —Dejaron una nota —dejó lo que cocinaba, se limpió las manos en el delantal que portaba y de una bolsa de éste sacó el pequeño post-it color azul y se lo extendió al oji-jade —, estaba pegado en el refrigerador.

Dragneel leyó el corto texto con cuidado, apreciando que la mayoría estaba escrita con una caligrafía mediana y redonda, sin duda era la letra de su madre.

_Querido Natsu,_

_Saldremos de viaje unas semanas, ya sabes, queremos tiempo para nosotros. Confiamos en tus cuidados para así mantener la casa intacta._

_Con amor,_  
><em>Mamá<em>

Pero ahí no concluía la nota, unos renglones más abajo, había escrito un par de cosas más, sin embargo, esta letra era pequeña y picuda.

_P.D. Procuren no quemar la cocina, y ya te caché pillo, cuida de la muchacha. Atte: Igneel._

La cara de Natsu no podía ser fácilmente descrita; tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo, su mirada seguía posada en el papelito azul. Estaba pálido, tirándole a blanco, de cierta forma le daba vergüenza que Lucy hubiese leído aquello escrito por su padre, conociéndola, eso debió hacerla enfurecer.

—Un pillo, ¿Eh? —resopló la Heartfilia por lo bajo, sirviendo las raciones de comida en dos platos —¿Crees que tu madre lo sepa?

—No lo creo, hubiese cancelado todo para sermonearnos —recibió el plato con comida aún nervioso, esperando que la rubia no perdiera la actitud tan calmada que había tomado.

Los dos tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa del comedor y comenzaron a comer sin prisa y en silencio.

—Hoy no iré a la escuela —dejó salir la rubia —, debo arreglar algunos asuntos.

Natsu la miró por unos instantes, buscando aquellos ilegibles orbes café, pero estos nunca se posaron sobre otra cosa que no fuera la comida.

—Entonces yo tampoco iré —sentenció el joven, recibiendo una mira de sorpresa que a su vez mostraba desaprobación.

—No, tú sí vas. No seas flojo —le señaló acusadoramente con el tenedor.

—No soy flojo —corrigió Dragneel —, ayer dije que estaría contigo para lo que fuera, ¿No es así? —le dio una sonrisa torcida de victoria.

—Sólo me usas como excusa —bufó Lucy volviendo a concentrarse en comer.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo serio el pelirrosa, eso hizo que la rubia lo mirara agradecida, mas no dijo nada.

—Si ese es el caso —retomó Heartfilia —, quiero pedirte un favor, bueno, en realidad son varios —su semblante se volvió serio.

—Lo que sea —respondió el joven mostrando la misma seriedad que ella y así inspirándole confianza.

—Primero; ¿Puedo quedarme aquí por un tiempo? —le miró decidida mientras que su interior rogaba porque Natsu le dijera que sí.

—Por supuesto que sí —le contestó casi inmediatamente esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Gracias —susurró. Suspiró aliviada y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa —, segundo; ¿Podrías ir a mi casa? Necesito qué me hagas una maleta con la mayor cantidad de ropa posible. No regresaré ahí. Al menos no por el momento, y necesito mis cosas —Natsu asintió en silencio y esperó a que la rubia continuara —. Y tercero; si alguien llega a preguntarte por mí, ¡Niégalo todo! No me conoces y esa casa es tuya y siempre ha sido así, ¿Comprendes? —mientras terminaba la frase, le tendía las llaves de su casa.

—Por supuesto —contestó Natsu al instante —, ¿Algún día me dirás qué pasa? —la cara de Lucy hizo un gesto de claro desagrado y un poco de sorpresa mientras desviaba la mirada. Natsu comprendió que quizá se había apresurado —, no te preocupes, perdóname.

Lucy negó con la cabeza un par de veces —, te lo contaré, pero no ahora — afirmó con la mirada en su plato mientras jugaba con su tenedor nerviosa. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos —. Si el asunto se vuelve peligroso, deja todo y regresa, ¿de acuerdo?

El Dragneel asintió, se levantó, dejó su plato en el fregadero, subió a su recámara para ponerse una playera, tomó sus llaves, bajó y con un "regreso en seguida" salió de la casa. Lucy suspiró y se puso a lavar los trastes usados.

(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

No estaba enojado, bueno, no tanto, más que nada, se sentía un poco traicionado, ¿por qué? Porque al parecer Lucy aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle todo lo que realmente estaba pasando, ¿tan malo era? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaba? O quizá la joven aún no estaba dispuesta ni lista para hablar de ello, sí, eso debía ser, puesto que en lugar de gritarle que no era asunto suyo, la rubia le aseguró que se lo diría. Por lo que por el momento, confiaría en su palabra.

Alzó la mirada del pavimento y visualizó el mismo auto que ayer estacionado enfrente de la casa de Lucy, exactamente igual, como si hubiesen pasado la noche entera ahí. Sin duda, eran ellos los que aterraban a Lucy, o al menos los que hacían que no se acercara ni en pintura a su casa. A medida que se acercaba, notó a un señor vestido completamente de negro con gafas del mismo color recargado en el auto mirando fijamente la casa, esperando cualquier clase de movimiento. Natsu lo ignoró, siguiendose de largo hasta la puerta y a penas metió la llave a la cerradura cuando sintió una dura mano posarse en su hombro y aplicar un poco de fuerza presionando su hombro contra sus dedos.

—Disculpe, ¿es ésta la casa de Lucy Heartfilia? —la voz grave del señor parecía más amenaza que una simple pregunta. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrosado, sus manos y piernas temblaron levemente, mas no se dejó intimidar.

Quitándose tranquilamente la mano de su hombro, giró completamente para encarar al señor que al estar más cerca la diferencia de estaturas era más que obvia. Levantó su mirada con la mayor dureza posible y ésta chocó con la mica oscura de los lentes que portaba el mayor.

—No, ésta es mi casa —aseguró sin titubear —, no sé de quien me está hablando —agregó aún con la mirada fija en los apenas visibles ojos del contrario.

—¿Está seguro? —inquirió el señor con un tono que delataba más que una sospecha.

—Muy seguro —afirmó el menor —, ahora si no quiere que llame a la policía, le recomendaría que se fuese yendo —advirtió por último Natsu, abriendo, entrando y cerrando la puerta con increíble agilidad que el mayor apenas logro captar la escena.

Su corazón latía a mil por minuto, quizá el señor no tenía una apariencia aterradora, pero el nunca ha sido bueno para mentir, pues si algo lo caracterizaba era su cinismo ante todos y cualquier situación.

Con prisa, como si alguien le contara el tiempo con reloj en mano, el joven se apresuró a guardar las cosas que la rubia le había encargado. Buscó entre los cajones una maleta amplia, encontró una rosa, típico. Y sin remordimiento alguno, comenzó a buscar en toda la recámara cosas que le pudiesen hacer falta a la rubia, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no, pues no era una chica y nunca en su vida había llegado a comprender una, ni siquiera intentarlo, pero por Lucy, nunca era tarde para intentarlo.

La pobre maleta iba tan llena de ropa que no podía cargar de las asas, así que se la llevó como pudo. Se asomó por una de las ventanas que daban a la calle y vio que el señor seguía ahí, por lo que prefirió cerrar la casa con llave desde adentro y salir por la ventana de la parte trasera, metiéndose en el patio del vecino y comenzó a correr fuera de ahí.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Escuchó la puerta abrirse u se sobresaltó un poco pensando que podría ser Wendy o Gajeel, inclusive los padres de Natsu que hubiesen decidido cancelar todo y regresar. Se escondió pacientemente detrás del sillón de la sala.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —escuchó de la nada detrás de ella. Lucy levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquella rubí que parecía dura por fuera, pero en el fondo gritaba por comprensión.

Lucy suspiró, menos mal, era él.

—Me… quedaré aquí por unos días —bajó la cabeza una vez más, lo más probable es que no le gustara la situación, lo más probable es que la corriese sin siquiera darle tiempo de explicarse, la rubia no dejaba de imaginarse cosas así.

Escuchó el sonido del peso cayendo sobre lo acojinado del sofá y sintió como el sofá se hacía más pesado a sus espaldas.

—¿No irán a la escuela? —preguntó el pelinegro encendiendo el televisor y buscando algún canal de su interés.

—Insistí en que Natsu fuera, pero no quiso —la ojicafé abrazó sus piernas intentando sacar ese sentimiento de depresión que por alguna razón invadía su ser en ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo que ocultas? —preguntó el mayor, haciendo que a la rubia le recorriese un escalofrío por toda la espalda —, espero no metas a Natsu en algo grave. Él es muy idiota, ya deberías saberlo —hizo una leve pausa esperando algún comentario por parte de la fémina, comentario que no hizo —, él hará cualquier cosa por ti, desgraciadamente.

Lucy, quien había estado escuchando atentamente las palabras de Gajeel, se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía antes. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desesperadamente por sus achocolatados ojos.

—Lo sé —dijo en un apenas audible hilo de voz —, no lo quiero involucrar —su voz se quebró —, no los quiero involucrar, pero tampoco quiero que me separen de él —el llanto se intensificó, impidiendo que la rubia siguiera hablando.

El moreno suspiró, pasó una mano por el respaldo del sillón, bajándola hasta la cabeza de la rubia, acariciando lenta y confortantemente los rubios cabellos de la fémina.

—¿Tampoco iras a la escuela? —le preguntó secándose las últimas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. La mano del mayor detuvo su acto comprensivo y regresó la mano al mando de la televisión —, ¿problemas? —inquirió la Heartfilia.

Escuchó cómo el moreno chasqueaba la lengua —, sí —y el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos quiso indagar más en los asuntos del otro, estaba más que claro que ambos estaban pasando por una situación similar, pero con distintas causas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose otra vez sobresaltó a los jóvenes quienes se asomaron curiosos al escuchar tanto jadeo del que interrumpía su depresiva paz.

—Ya —su mano deteniendo con dificultad la maleta rosa —… llegué —su pecho subía y bajaba desesperadamente en busca de oxígeno y su hombro se recargaba en la pared de al lado.

La rubia corrió hacia él, tomando la maleta entre sus manos y bajándola con cuidado, para luego atenderlo a él.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Quién fue? —la rubia comenzó a soltar preguntas desesperadas en un intento por saber si Natsu estaba lastimado o algo por el estilo. El moreno negó una y otra vez, no entendiendo realmente el noventa y cinco por ciento de las preguntas.

—¿Descubriste que eres gay? —Lucy y Natsu miraron a la vez al moreno quien les devolvió la mirada con fingida inocencia —, ¿qué? —alzó los hombros y rodó los ojos —, adolescentes —murmuró antes de subir las escaleras hacia su recámara.

La Heartfilia y el Dragneel se miraron confusos y decidieron dejar pasar lo sucedido.

—No me pasó nada, sólo corro demasiado, es todo —afirmó Natsu una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento. Lucy suspiró aliviada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero el celular de Natsu la calló. El moreno miró a la rubia esperando a que dijera lo que quería decir, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Contesta —susurró. Natsu asintió, sacó el aparato de la bolsa de su pantalón y contestó.

—¿Diga? ¿Mira? —Lucy observó detenidamente la cara del Dragneel viendo como pasaba de un gesto sereno a uno más serio —, ¿fiesta? ¿Dónde? ¿Para qué? —parecía no estar de acuerdo y Lucy lo podía notar de inmediato —, no creo poder ir —esta vez el moreno dirigió la mirada a la rubia y alejó el celular de su cara —, ¿quieres ir a una fiesta? Es en casa de Mira, esta tarde, todos irán y ella quiere que vayamos también —susurró intentando que la persona del otro lado no escuchase.

—No tengo inconveniente, Natsu, si quieres ir no te detengas por mí. Iré a donde quieras ir —le sonrió la rubia brindándole la confianza que éste buscaba.

—Bien —acercó la bocina nuevamente a su rostro —, iremos, pero no esperes que nos quedemos mucho tiempo.

El resto de la conversación no fue tan importante ni duró tanto, el moreno se limitó a contestar que él no se sentía bien y la rubia se había quedado a hacerle compañía cuando le preguntaron el por qué de su falta a la escuela. Natsu notó que Mira hablaba de forma más animada de lo normal y de cierta forma, eso no le agradaba en lo más absoluto. Colgó. Suspiró.

—Vamos de compras — pidió el moreno aunque eso parecía más una afirmación —, no tengo nada que vestir.

Lucy asintió, su estado de ánimo estaba tan bajo que ni su gesto gélido podía mantener. Abrió la maleta en el suelo buscando en sí interior algo que pudiese usar para la ocasión, encontrando un par de juegos que la convencían lo suficiente. Natsu había traído buenas cosas.

Salieron en dirección del centro comercial, buscaron en diferentes tiendas y caminaron mucho, al menos más de lo que estaban acostumbrados, así que se sentaron en una de las bancas cafés al centro de la plaza donde estaba al aire libre y disfrutaron del helado que Natsu había comprado poco antes.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta? —preguntó la rubia acomodando la bolsa de compras sobre sus piernas, pues Natsu insistió en comprarle un par de cosas.

— No sé —probó de sí helado una vez más —, Mira no me quiso decir —sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente.

—No quieres ir, ¿cierto? — la rubia lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta honesta y sincera. El moreno suspiró, no podía contra eso.

—No, no quiero ir —confesó el moreno mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo de la banca en forma de resignación —, pero quiero que socialices un poco más, ¿sabes? —la miró de reojo.

—No debes de hacer tanto por mí, si no socializo es ya muy mi culpa, no debes de sentir la necesidad de arreglarlo —el silencio se hizo mientras los dos comían su helado pacíficamente, el día se les había ido en todo y en nada y ahora observaban el como el sol comenzaba a descender.

—Debemos apresurarnos, o llegaremos tarde —el moreno se levantó tomando las bolsas que contenían todo lo habían comprado hacia poco y esperó a que la rubia hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo, pasaron por una última tienda, donde Natsu compraría lo último que buscaba para luego regresar a _casa_.

Increíblemente, Natsu tardó más en salir esta vez, Lucy acabó realmente rápido a comparación de otras veces, pero Natsu, tardó más de lo normal.

—Natsu, no tenemos que ir sí no quieres —le decía la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella se arregló en la recámara de Wendy, quien al parecer aún no llegaba, mientras Natsu en la suya.

—No, ya voy —contestó en forma de puchero y con desgane, abrió la puerta y Lucy vio cómo esa camisa roja que había elegido resaltaba su atractivo rostro y combinado con el pantalón negro resaltaban su todo.

Natsu de igual forma miró a Lucy quien lucía más bella de lo normal con ese vestido dorado que resaltaba todos sus atributos y todo su cabello menos su flequillo estaba de lado y su maquillaje era más elegante que de costumbre. El moreno sonrió, disfrutaría mucho presumirla en la calle y más en la fiesta.

Lucy tomó a Natsu del brazo y se encaminaron a la casa de los hermanos peliblancos que quedaba a escasas dos calles de ahí.

—¿Por qué vamos tan formales? —preguntó la rubia jugando con un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

—Porque la familia de Mira es de clase media, pero siempre aparentan tener más y todas sus fiestas son así —hizo una pausa, pensando como podría explicarlo mejor.

—Entiendo —le interrumpió la rubia. Realmente entendía a la perfección, pues cuando aún vivía en la mansión Heartfilia y la obligaban a ir a todo tipo de reuniones se encontraba seguidamente de casos como este.

Llegaron a la gran y llamativa casa, llamaron a la puerta y esperaron a que abrieran, después de un rato, la ojiazul salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios a recibirlos.

—¡Bienvenidos! —les saltó encima abrasando a ambos a la ves —, me alegra tanto que hayan venido —seguía en su nube de felicidad mientras Lucy miraba confusa a Natsu y este miraba con fastidio a la peliblanca —, vamos, pasen, pasen.

Literalmente, los arrastró dentro en donde los acercó con su grupo usual de amigos pasando con dificultan entre la demás gente, ellos que estaban casi al centro, al lado de la mesa en donde las botanas estaban; Erza, Gray, Jellal y Levy, ninguno de los anteriores tenía buena cara, al contrario, al igual que Natsu, parecían bastante ansiosos. Se saludaron mutuamente, recibiendo a los recién llegados con una cara de pocos amigos, Natsu no quería preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pues estaba seguro que sólo confirmaría su mal presentimiento y en cuanto a Lucy, a ella realmente no le importaba, aunque tampoco lo pasaba por alto, que Natsu y sus amigos tuvieran esa cara, no era para nada bueno y el ansioso ambiente comenzaba a contagiarla, a tal grado que por la ansiedad comenzó a golpear con el dedo índice la copa de refresco que tenía entre sus blancas manos.

—¿Por qué aceptaste venir, Natsu? —preguntó Gray, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que había entre los seis.

—¿Por qué? —repitió la pregunta el pelirosa —, porque quería que Lucy socializara un poco —respondió alzando una ceja, sentía algo venir.

—¿Por Lucy? —intervino Levy esta vez —, ¿sabes por qué es la fiesta? —les preguntó con un todo de desesperación.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza —, Mira no me quiso decir nada —agregó el moreno. Jellal, Levy, Erza y Gray se miraron entre ellos con distintos gestos, entre confusión, indecisión, miedo y más —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber? —Natsu sintió que por un momento la voz le tembló.

—Verás, —comenzó Erza, pero el barullo de las demás personas la calló. Y la voz de Mira se escucho una vez que los aplausos y gritos cesaron.

—Como muchos ya deben saber, esta fiesta tiene un motivo muy especial —Mira hizo una pausa que a Natsu le pareció infernal y en un nervioso movimiento, tomó a Lucy de la cintura atrayéndola a él. Lucy simplemente se dejó —. La bienvenida de regreso de mi adorada hermana, ¡Lisanna!

La piel de Natsu se erizó —. Nos vamos —le susurró a Lucy. Esta asintió. Sino mal recordaba, esa chica había herido de una forma muy cruel, aunque no permitiría que eso volviese a pasar.

Mientras intentaban huir, tuvieron que pasar por toda la gente que se encontraba precisamente amontonada a su alrededor, esto les impidió seguir escuchando que decían en el centro, aunque tampoco es como sí quisieran escucharlo. Y cuando menos lo deseaban…

—¡Natsu! —se escuchó detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon sólo para encontrar a la peliblanca corriendo detrás de ellos con los brazos extendidos, con claras intenciones de abrazar a Natsu, pero Lucy se paró en medio recargándose por completo en Natsu, éste captó la idea y pasó un brazo por su cintura y entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia. Esta acción hizo que Lisanna parara en seco y los mirara confusa y molesta —, Natsu —llamó una vez más con tono autoritario.

(￣▽￣)

**_Y... ¡Chan chan chan chan! ¡Lo dejaré aquí! :D_**

**_¡No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales! No me lo vayan a tomar así, la broma de Gajeel es una broma que unos de mis amigos se hicieron entre sí y morí de risa aquella vez, pero la verdad *susurrando* cofsoyunafujoshicof, pero bueno, dejémoslo así._**

**_¡Oh! Por cierto, si llegasen a querer mantener una relación pues, un poco más cercana(?) se podrían dar una vuelta por mi Tumblr: .com ¡me he vuelto adicta a él! O sino, también existe Twitter, aunque rara vez estoy ahí, siempre contesto cualquier mensaje o lo que sea, si lo quieren mándenme Inbox y se los doy :3_**

**_Um-um, sé que quieren matarme y por eso…. intenté hacer el capítulo un poco más largo :S espero y les haya gustado... ¡Deseenme suerte! El lunes es mi examen de mate y pues ya saben, voy arrastrando la materia :S y necesito un once para pasar xD ya qué, sniff..._**

**_¡Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda! n_nU_**

**_Bueno, bueno, ¡se aceptan sugerencias, críticas constructivas y/u opiniones!_**

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!_**

**_Los leo pronto :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus bellos personajes me pertenecen, y son utilizados sin fines lucrativos.**

—¡Natsu! —se escuchó detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon sólo para encontrar a la peliblanca corriendo detrás de ellos con los brazos extendidos, con claras intenciones de abrazar a Natsu, pero Lucy se paró en medio recargándose por completo en Natsu, éste captó la idea y pasó un brazo por su cintura y entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia. Esta acción hizo que Lisanna parara en seco y los mirara confusa y molesta —, Natsu —llamó una vez más con tono autoritario.

∑(ﾟДﾟ)

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba la rubia mientras mantenía la mirada con la ojiazul que se encontraba delante de ellos, intentaba tener y mantener aquella cara serena y seria que usualmente portaba, aunque en el interior, no era más que presa de los nervios.

—Natsu —llamó por tercera vez aquella chillona voz.

—Lisanna, cuanto tiempo —contestó Natsu, lo más casual y tranquilo que pudo.

—¿Quién es ella? —inquirió nerviosa y ansiosa sin realmente querer escuchar la respuesta —. Bueno, no importa. Natsu, regresé —la mirada suplicante de la ojiazul se volvía más insistente a medida que se acercaba a ellos con los brazos extendidos.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía exactamente qué hacer, Natsu y Lucy se mantenían en la misma posición lo mejor que podían, intentando no perder la compostura.

—Lisanna, hay que atender a los invitados —le decía Mira tomándola del brazo tratando de hacer desistir a su hermana de lo que tenía en mente hacer.

—Mira —el pelirrosa llamó la atención de todos —, sabes, nos encantaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero ha surgido algo importante —despacio, se giró preparándose para salir, colocando a Lucy delante de él —. Así que nos vamos. Fue un gusto —dijo lo último entre dientes dándose la vuelta por completo. Ambos apresuraron el paso hacia la salida, intentando no llamar más la atención.

—¡Natsu! —escucharon a sus espaldas. Bien, esa era una muy mala señal.

Se escucharon los pasos apresurado de un par de tacones detrás de ellos, las voces de todo el mundo intentando detener a la menor de los hermanos y las otras pocas voces que le advertían a Natsu que ella comenzaba a perseguirlos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Natsu simplemente tomó entre brazos a la rubia comenzando a correr fuera de la casa. Oh no, ésta vez no iba a perder su tiempo escuchando tontería y media y menos al lado de la chica con la que menos quería quedar mal. Lucy, a pesar de no agradarle de todo el ser cargada, aceptó que lo hiciera esa vez mirando por encima del hombro de su compañero como aquella persistente peliblanca los perseguía ya con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿deberían parar? Quizá quería disculparse con él, hacer las pases y… ¿y? ¿Y empezar todo otra vez? ¿Natsu la dejaría por ella? ¿Sería capaz? Levantó la mirada observando el nervioso rostro de Natsu.

—N-Natsu —llamó apretando su agarre —, qui-quizá deberíamos parar —dijo. De verdad no quería que parasen porque, aunque fuese completamente egoísta, no quería que se reconciliara con Lisanna. Pero si eso haría a Natsu feliz, entonces estaría bien.

—Ni hablar —soltó entre jadeos —, no volveré a caer con sus lágrimas falsas.

Aquello hizo a la Heartfilia sumamente feliz, aunque un poco culpable a la vez.

Salieron del lugar y aún así Natsu continuó corriendo un par de calles más. Una vez habiendo alejado lo suficiente, bajó a Lucy y se dio su tiempo para recuperar el aliento. La rubia se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto de regreso, no sabía qué decir.

—Pensé que jamás saldríamos de ahí —decía Natsu tomando grandes bocanadas de aire —, por un momento la casa me pareció enorme, ¿a ti no? —Levantó la mirada hacia la rubia al darse cuenta de que no obtenía respuesta alguna — ¿Lucy?

— ¿Eh? —la rubia lo miró con aquella cara que al parecer Natsu jamás llegaría a descifrar —, no lo sé, quizá sólo fue tu imaginación —contestó al azar.

Ese no era el momento para hablar, ambos estaban algo impactados ante la aparición de la hermana menor de los Strauss. Natsu, sentía que no debía sacarla más a conversaciones futuras con Lucy, de alguna forma sabía que eso no era buena idea. Mientras que la rubia sólo se preguntaba una y otra vez qué pasaría después de aquel encuentro, la tranquila vida que iba construyendo al lado del pelirrosa pareció desmoronarse sin más ni menos delante de sus orbes chocolate. La escuela no sería igual, eso era ya un hecho, pero sentía un mal sentimiento cuando pensaba en ello.

Llegaron a la casa sin ningún otro diálogo entre ellos. Wendy ya estaba en casa, Gajeel igual se encontraba ahí. Pero ninguno tenía realmente ganas de platicar con alguien y simplemente se dirigieron a la alcoba del Dragneel, cambiándose y preparándose para dormir, apenas intercambiando un "buenas noches" y apagar las luces.

Se despertó antes de que la alarma sonase, una vez más. Observó durante unos momentos al pelirrosa que estaba a su lado aún perdido en sus sueños, suspiró, se levantó para bañarse y arreglarse.

Salió de la recámara lo más silenciosamente que pudo, apenas haciendo ruido al cerrar la puerta.

—¿Pasó algo ayer? —la voz salió de la nada asustando a la rubia quien saltó en su lugar. Lucy se giró para observar a Gajeel recargado en la puerta del baño.

—¿Conoces a Lisanna? —Musitó la rubia, ganando una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del moreno —, regresó y nos la encontramos… por así decirlo…

Hubo un silencio entre los dos —… ¿y? —preguntó el moreno, esperando escuchar lo que la rubia de verdad sentía.

—Pues, no lo sé —suspiró —, es extraño, ¿sabes? —Se recargó en la puerta blanca de la habitación de Natsu —, me siento insegura… es… como si yo ya no tuviera lugar aquí.

Otro silencio se formó. Gajeel emprendió camino de vuelta a su habitación.

—No creo que lo seas —pausó antes de abrir la puerta y se giró apenas viéndola por el rabillo del ojo —, no te dejes intimidar y menos manipular —desapareció en su habitación después de aconsejar a la rubia.

Lucy suspiró por segunda vez en la mañana. Gajeel tenía razón, no había de qué preocuparse, Natsu no era así, ¿cierto? Él nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasase, eso era lo que se decía una y otra vez, aún incrédula.

Decidió dejar el tema a un lado, al menos en lo que se bañaba y preparaba el desayuno, pues estaba consciente de que ahora tendría que cuidar de tres personas poco responsables.

(･･;)

Se despertó con el soñar de la alarma. La rubia no estaba a su lado, otra vez, se levantó a cuestas tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño, escuchando en el intervalo las voces de sus hermanos en la cocina junto con la de Lucy recordándoles lo que debían hacer en el día. El aroma del delicioso desayuno que seguramente había preparado Lucy inundaba su nariz abriéndole el apetito, pero el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior le quitaba el hambre con bastante facilidad. Una ducha con agua fría le haría pensar con más claridad.

Salió vestido y secándose el cabello mientras bajaba a la cocina observando como sus hermanos ya casi terminaban su comida, dirigió la mirada a la rubia que se encontraba admirando la pantalla de su celular, ¿habría pasado algo? Lucy pareció darse cuenta de su insistente mirada y volteó a verle por unos instantes para después sonreírle sin ganas ni emoción. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su suéter y sirvió la ración de comida que le correspondía a Natsu.

Lo depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa —, provecho —susurró y se quitó el delantal —. Iré a arreglarme —dicho esto subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino.

Wendy y Gajeel podían sentir en el airé la tensión que se había generado entre los dos y lo único que podían hacer era comer calladamente.

El pelirrosa apenas tocó su comida, la dejó prácticamente intacta y se levantó diciendo que se arreglaría él también. Los hermanos se miraron con aire confundido y resignado.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa, encaminaron a Wendy a su escuela y después se dirigieron a la suya, todo el trayecto en silencio. Llegando a la escuela, Lucy se adelantó diciendo que tenía pendientes un par de situaciones, dejando a los hombres solos por unos minutos antes de que el toque de la campana sonara.

—Deberías decirle algo a la rubia —soltó Gajeel sacando a Natsu de su trance.

—¿Decirle qué? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, pero Natsu quería escucharlo aún así, no quería cometer algún error.

—Sabes muy bien qué, serás tonto, pero no estúpido. Al menos no cuando de ella se trata —Gajeel le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo y siguió su camino por el pasillo.

El Dragneel suspiró, si bien es cierto que sabía que la rubia no estaba nada feliz con el regreso de la peliblanca, tampoco lo estaba él y así como la rubia quería escuchar algo reconfortante, él también.

Entró al salón, apenas abrió la puerta y algo saltó sobre él sin dejarlo reaccionar.

—¡¿Qué demon-

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Por qué huiste ayer?! ¡Tantas ganas tenía de verte! —sentía cómo la peliblanca lo abrazaba, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto felino de afección. Él no sabía qué hacer, empujarla sería muy rudo, pero tampoco la quería cerca. Poco a poco fue quitándosela de encima. Intentó escabullirse hasta su asiento, sin lograrlo completamente y así arrastrando a Lisanna con él por toda el aula. Fastidiado miró a su alrededor buscando alguien que le pudiese ayudar, miró a Levy, pero estaba muy entretenida en su libro. No era una opción. Buscó a Gray, pero no lo halló y por fin su mirada chocó con la achocolatada de la rubia con la que temporalmente vivía, viendo cómo en ellos se reflejaba, nuevamente, aquella soledad, mirando cómo su semblante se volvía gélido, justo como los primeros días que la conoció, era como si, de pronto, volviese a comenzar de cero.

—Lucy —la llamó, implorando con la mirada que lo salvase, pero la rubia hizo caso omiso regresando la mirada al libro de texto entre sus manos mientras tomaba asiento calmadamente.

El pelirrosa no hizo más que observarla. Más tarde Gray llegaría y le ayudaría a quitarse a Lisanna de encima por unos minutos, pero no pudo hacerlo siempre.

Todo el día Lisanna estuvo pegada a Natsu, a pesar de que éste la rechazaba cada vez con menos tacto, ella no lo dejaba, así el mundo se estuviese acabando. Y la Heartfilia, había desaparecido del campo visual del pelirrosa.

(u_u)

La rubia se veía frente al espejo del sanitario, haciendo ejercicios de respiración para evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por sus blancas mejillas. No entendía aquel cruel sentimiento que oprimía su pecho, era como si le hubiesen clavado algo atravesando completamente su corazón, sin compasión. Natsu no era nada más que su mejor amigo, ¿por qué le dolía tanto verlo con ella? ¿Por qué le dolía ver que ella ya no le era relevante? ¿Por qué le dolía ver que él la ignoraba de tal forma? Nadie más había cambiado más que él, Levy, Erza, Gray, todos, todos la trataban igual, ¿por qué una simple persona la hacía sentir así?

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. La rubia se mojó la cara y se lavó las manos, tomando después papel para secarse. Tiró el papel en el bote cuando escuchó una puerta ser azotada.

—Oh, la pobre rubia está sola, pobrecilla, dime, ¿dónde está Natsu? —esa voz, que ante los oídos de la rubia no era más que un espantoso sonido.

—No lo sé, ¿siendo acosado? —reprochó Lucy, levantando la mirada para encarar a Lisanna, ésta rió.

—Aquí la única acosadora eres tú —se aceró a la rubia, señalándola con el dedo índice y empujándola levanté con el mismo. Lucy golpeó la mano de la peliblanca alejándola de sí misma —. Escúchame bien, pequeña resbaladiza, Natsu es mío y de nadie más —susurró la ojiazul y en un rápido movimiento tomó a la Heartfilia del cabello, y aventándola contra el vidrio, esté sé rompió, cortando levemente las manos de Lucy en un intento de protegerse.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo siendo sometida por la peliblanca. Lucy estaba demasiado aturdida para defenderse, realmente no lograba sí quiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Pero Lisanna apenas pudo acertar un par de golpes, pues alguien la tomó por la espalda separándola velozmente de la rubia.

Lucy alzó la mirada encontrándose con la carmín de Gajeel.

—¡Suéltame inútil! —reclamó la peliblanca.

—Te irás de aquí sino quieres que yo mismo te suelte una bofetada —la mirada del moreno era seria y decidida, logrando intimidar a la fémina. La soltó despacio y en cuanto ésta tocó el suelo, salió corriendo por la puerta sin decir otra palabra.

—¿Estás bien? —Gajeel se agachó a la altura de Lucy mirando el gesto desconcertado que aún mantenía. Un leve asentimiento fue la respuesta que obtuvo. La cargó de la forma más delicada que podía, mirando las cortadas en sus manos —. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Las horas pasaron, Lucy permanecía en la enfermería con Gajeel al lado, nadie la había ido a ver, nadie había ido a preguntar por ella. ¿Tan poco importaba?

Gajeel le dijo que tenía que irse, pues tenía que asistir a una clase a la que ya no podía faltar, ella asintió, diciéndole que regresaba a su casa.

Ambos de despidieron y la rubia pronto emprendió rumbo a la casa de los Dragneel. Muchas emociones para un día, pensó ella. Después de todo, quizá regresar a la casa con su padre no sonaba tan malo, si con eso evitaría volver a sentirse así, quizá valdría la pena intentarlo.

La rubia apretó sus manos juntas presionando su estómago donde en aquel momento una violenta sensación de incomodidad, nervios, enojo y tristeza se juntaban haciéndola tener escalofríos. Sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos a causa de la fuerza ejercida y la presión de las vendas en ellos, su ceño se fruncía más y más y las ganas de echarse a correr aparecieron súbitamente.

—Lucy —escuchó forras de ella, haciéndola girar levemente mirando sobre su hombro a un Natsu cansado y agitado, se notaba que había estado corriendo.

La rubia lo ignoró manteniendo su paso.

—Lo siento, Gajeel me lo contó todo, yo no sabía nada, es decir, ¡nadie me dijo nada! —Alzaba sus brazos dándole más entonación a sus palabras —, es decir, Erza, Levy, Gray, todos ellos se la pasaron arreglando el asunto, ¡incluso Gajeel pasó tanto tiempo contigo! Y ninguno me dijo nada, de haber sabido yo-

—Suficiente Natsu, ya es suficiente —soltó la rubia sin siquiera voltearlo a ver —, no necesito de tu lástima.

Natsu la miró impresionado, la Lucy que tenía en frente no era otra más que la misma gélida e indiferente Lucy que conoció en la escuela.

—No es lástima, Lucy, yo… —pausó un momento, todo parecía tan mal, todo estaba hecho un desastre —, yo de verdad siento no haber prestado más atención, no pensé que Lisanna fuera a hacer eso y yo…

—Está bien Natsu, ya basta —le dijo la rubia aún sin mirarlo —. Ya decidí que volveré con mi padre —esto impresionó demasiado al joven, ¿que ella qué? —. Empacaré mis cosas y mañana regresaré a mi ciudad natal.

—No me dejes —escuchó susurrar a su acompañante mientras la abrazaba con fuerza contra él. Ambos detuvieron su caminar a causa de ello y Lucy no pudo contenerse más, llorando a rienda suelta en le pecho de Natsu. Eran demasiadas emociones y sensaciones a la vez, no encontrando palabras suficientes para describir en aquel momento lo que le pasaba se limitó a llorar mientras el pelirrosa acariciaba su rubia cabellera con una mano y con el otro brazo la mantenía en un abrazo cálido y firme. No la volvería a soltar nunca más.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡Holo! :3 Bueno, ¡feliz Navidad! Lo sé, súper atrasado, lo lamento :c y ¡feliz año nuevo! Que todos sus deseos y anhelos se hagan realidad C:**_

_**Pues, tenía planeado subir dos capítulos antes de que el año acabase :c lo sé, soy tan irresponsable y no soy capaz de mantener una promesa ni siquiera :c perdónenme por ser tan mala persona.**_

_**Ah, por cierto, creo que se me pasó la mano con Lisanna, no sé, quizá se haga buena ewé no lo sé, ¡dejen sus opiniones! ¿Va? Para así saber qué sería lo mejor... también sentí que quizá avancé un poco muy rápido :s no lo sé, por favor díganme qué pensaron, se los agradeceré muchísimo.**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por darse tiempo de leer! ¡Se los agradezco de corazón!**_

_**¡Les mando muchos besos! :3 Os adoro~**_


End file.
